No Love Lost: Real Emotion
by General-Beatrix666
Summary: A Gluttonous Defender, an Intelligent Desperado, and an Erotic SphereHuntress make quite the team. See things through their eyes as they reveal their story... Part 7 is up! A Race to the top of Mt.Gagazet!
1. Prologue: Part One: When We First Met

No Love Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2 nor the characters or the story line. I just write fanfiction.  
  
--It all started, when I first met you. It wasn't the most romantic meeting, but it was a meeting none the less. From that moment, because of you, my life changed. Working with you gave it meaning. Although you never recognized how much your generosity or your presence meant to everyone, none of us seemed to mind. You can be harsh or demanding at times, but we… no… I will stay with you to the end. Because… if anything should happen to you…I mean, because I lo-… For some reason, I can't tell this to you to your face. But… From the first day we met, I felt something…--  
  
The faulty stench of nausea and alcohol filtered through the air. I could not apprehend how I ended up here in the first place. Working for Yevon was not the most fulfilling job. I could never remember why I joined anyway. Now that the Calm was here, Yevon had disbanded for reason I have forgotten, and is now called "New" Yevon. Frankly, I could not care the least bit. Sin is gone and now I am a free man. I recalling hearing about some new groups forming all over Spira, such as Machine Faction, "New" Yevon and what not. New Yevon did not really strike my interest. But this group that was just newly form, Youth League… I was still young, right? Even though I don't really look it. My distinct, elegant features did not really pass through the mind as youthful. More… how should I say this, spiteful. My eyes were always squinted, I always glare at the fools around me, and my advanced vocabulary was not easily matched. And where I was now, wasn't exactly what you would call a "country club". Surrounded by foul smelling drunkards. And here I was, trying my best to "fit in". I swallowed the foul tasting ale and signaled the bartender.   
  
"Bartender, another drink."  
  
My wardrobe was not the only thing that stuck out like a sore thumb. My accent was of a high breed. Unlike the urban trash these idiots were more spewing out of their mouths than talking. What am I doing here you ask? With the original Yevon gone, and no longer working under that slave driver, Kinoc, who I am thankful is dead, I am about as worthless as these imbeciles around me. But as I thought things could not get worse, it did. Because I stuck out like a sore thumb with my clean uniform from my days of working under Kinoc, I was bound to draw attention. I just prayed I would not draw miscreants. Unfortunately, I did.   
  
"Well, well, boys. Look w'at we 'ave 'ere." Their leader, I assumed, said in his thick accent as he sat next to me.   
  
  
  
He and his gang wore leather jackets, tattered pants, dirty, torn shoes and their faces were begging to be shaved.   
  
"So boy, w'at are you doin' 'ere, eh? You look like you're goin' to some kinda ceremony than out drinkin' at our bar. So I'm assumin' you're new 'ere. So I'm gonna let you off easy now." He explained as his three cronies were snickering and smirking in the background, "We don't like you. So we're gonna drag you outside, beat the livin' crap outta ya, then take every single bit o' gil ya got! Got it?"  
  
Lovely. Well I can tell you this, I was not going to take this sitting down. I stood up and glared at him and his gang of idiots. My expression soon turned into a smirked as an idea crossed my mind.  
  
"Instead of beating me to a pulp, which I am sure you'd fail at anyway, I purpose a little game." I smirked.  
  
"W'at do ya mean?" One of the three cronies asked.  
  
"Are you gentlemen familiar with the manly game of… Russian Roulette?" I asked as I drew a gun from my belt, twirling it around my finger and catching it as I finished my sentence.  
  
"Russian Roulette you say?"  
  
"Yes, I do say. This gun holds six bullets but I only have four left. The catch is there are five of us and four bullets only one of us will be left standing. Which means the last man standing gets everything one else's gil and lives to see another day. While the others… rest in peace." I explained.  
  
The four of them seemed to get a bit nervous. I merely smirked.  
  
"You gentlemen aren't scared are you?" I asked.  
  
"O-Of course not! Jus' don't be sorry when yer brains get splattered all over the place." The leader smirked.  
  
"B-But boss!" one spoke up.  
  
"Shut it! If say we're playin', we're playin'!" The leader snarled.  
  
"Well then, since you are so eager to get this started, why don't we step outside and begin. Shall we?" I asked, gesturing toward the door.   
  
"After you, chump." One of the three cronies shoved me toward the door.   
  
I gave him a hard glare, then began to lead them out the door. As we exited that putrid bar, I was blinded by the moonlight that filtered into the urban alleyway. Dirty, grime covered alley seemed perfect for a situation like this. The brick walls were stained with blood and vandalized by graffiti. The smell of smoke and rancid smell of rotten food floated through the air. This was, indeed, the bad side of Luca. The heavy echoes of leather boots caught my ear as the scumbags from the bar walked up to me. Their smug looks didn't seem to waver as they approached.   
  
"Well w'at are ya waitin' for, man? Let's pass the gun!" One of the cronies said, causing the whole group of them to laugh.  
  
I rolled my eyes as I spun the barrel on the revolver then handed them the gun. They quickly handed it back.  
  
"You start." Said the leader with a smug look.   
  
I let out a small chuckle as I held the gun to my head. The four of them watched closely in anticipation. I then pulled the trigger…  
  
*click*   
  
Nothing. I was safe, for now. I smirked as I handed the gun to one of the cronies. The guy looked at the gun nervously. He slowly raised it to his head. His hand was shaking nervously. He pulled the trigger…  
  
*BANG!*  
  
The guy just scattered his own cerebrum all over the alley wall. His friends watched in horror as he fell to the ground with a thud. His blood spilling onto the ground, washing against our boots. I looked up at their shocked faces and gave them a serious look. Telling them silently to pick up the gun and continue. Another gang member picked up the gun and held it to his head. His smug look made it look like he was sure he would get the next blank shot. He pulled the trigger…  
  
*BANG!*  
  
Dead wrong. Two bullets left, and one last blank shot. The last of the cronies picked up the gun from his comrade's cold, dead hand. He let out a sob, mourning the death of his friends. His tears dripped into the pool of blood bellow. He closed his eyes and held the gun to his head. He let out another loud sob as he pulled the trigger…  
  
*BANG!*  
  
The last gang member was dead. Now that was left was the leader of the former group and I. His smug expression was now a nervous, scared to death look. There was only one bullet left, and one blank shot left. I knew right there and then, I wasn't the one who was gonna die tonight. I kicked the revolver toward him. Signaling it was his turn. He nervously picked up the gun. He held it to his head. He pulled the trigger…  
  
*click*  
  
The leader opened his eyes. He was in disbelieve. He patted his body trying to make sure he was alive. Once he apprehended that, he looked up and me with an sinister grin. I kept my stern look.   
  
"Well, well. Looks like you are out of luck." He smirked as he pointed the gun at me, "Bye, bye."  
  
He pulled the trigger…  
  
*click*  
  
The man looked down at the gun. I could tell he was confused.  
  
"You said t'ere were four bullets in this thing!" He snarled at me.  
  
"I never said there were four bullets in THAT gun. I just said I had four bullets left." I explained to him smugly.  
  
"Then where is the last bullet!?" He demanded.  
  
"Right here." I said with a smile as I pulled out a second gun.  
  
His eyes grew twice their original size. I opened the revolver and loaded my last bullet into the barrel. I closed it and spun the barrel and aim for the center of his chest. He tried to run away, but…  
  
*BANG!*  
  
He let out a bloodcurdling cry and he fell to the ground, adding to the pool of blood. I looked down at him with an emotionless expression. I leaned over and retrieved my other revolver from the puddle of blood. I spun it on my index finger and seethed it its holster and did the same with the other. I was about to reenter the bar when I heard the oddest sound, slow clapping. I slowly turned my head in the direction of the sound. A figure stepped out of the darkness. And, if I must say, a lovely figure indeed! What stepped out of the shadows was the perfect hourglass figure of a young woman. She wore a quite revealing magenta dress that showed off her fabulous figure. I could tell she wasn't the most modest person in the world, but still, she did look wonderful in that dress. I watched as those well-toned legs approached me with such grace. My eyes traced her body from her legs, to her hips, to her toned stomach, then stopped at her breasts for a while. What can I say, I'm male! I noticed she had a heart shaped tattoo on her chest. After a while I found myself staring for a bit too long. Although she did not seem notice because the whole time she approached me, she had a large fan hiding her face.   
  
"I must say, that was a very impressive display, love." Her came from behind the large fan.  
  
Her voice was husky, sexy and angelic to my ears. She slowly folded her fan to revealing her face. She was indeed beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with intrigue and desire. Her short blonde hair was nicely layered and feathered. Her ruby red lips curled with a smile as she approached me. Her hips swaying with each step, luring my gaze. I swallowed hard. It had been awhile since I had a chance to admire young women.   
  
"You've deeply caught my attention, boy. Shall we go inside and talk?" she asked.   
  
"O-Of course." I replied as I opened the door for her.   
  
As we entered, I noticed that many eyes were on her and the loud Neanderthal voices became hush whispers. We sat down at the counter and ordered drinks. I ordered a whisky and she ordered a margarita.   
  
"If I may ask," I said to break the silence, "What is a woman of such high caliber such as yourself, doing in a place like this?"  
  
"I'm here on business. And what is a man with such talent as you doing here as well?" She asked.  
  
"I hate to admit this, but, I am unfortunately without a profession at the moment." I told her.  
  
"Just what I wanted to hear, love." She smiled sipping her margarita.   
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"I'm a sphere-hunter, love. I'm looking for people who are interested in joining me. And with talents such as yours, I would deeply appreciate it if you considered it."   
  
"A sphere-hunter, you say? Hunting for spheres… I'm not sure if finding people's old "home movies" is something I would consider."  
  
She laughed, "We don't hunt for any old spheres, love. People are more interested in spheres of Spira's past or interesting events. And if you sell it, you can make thousands of gil."  
  
"Why would you want me to join? I have no experience in that field."  
  
"I haven't had any experience in this field either, love. But, I find hundreds of spheres in a week. It's easy with the proper equipment."  
  
"I'm not too familiar with machina either. You see, I used to work for Yevon…"  
  
"Ahh, say no more, love. I'm sure I can help you with that."  
  
"I have no place to stay…"  
  
"You can stay in my guest quarters."  
  
"…You seem pretty desperate for help."  
  
"It's… not easy doing this on my own. I need the best help I can get."  
  
"I see. Well, a deadbeat like me is of no use to you then. I can assure you I am not the best." I told her as I stood up and began to head out the door.  
  
"Wait! Please!" I could hear her shout the second before the door shut behind me.   
  
I was tired of this joke. A woman such as herself could never be a sphere-hunter. It was probably just a rouse to make a fool out of me. I wasn't paying attention and suddenly bumped into someone. I looked up to find a large muscular man. He seemed infuriated, dirty and drunk. Not my best luck today.   
  
"DID YOU DO THIS?!" He shouted in my face hold me up by my collar with one hand and pointing with the other.  
  
I looked to where he was pointing. It was the bodies from the "little game" of Russian Roulette. I looked back at him and could tell he was probably a friend of the group.   
  
"I ASKED YOU, DID YOU DO THIS?!" He repeated.  
  
"I…well… I…" I began.  
  
"YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!!! I"LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!" He interrupted me.  
  
  
  
He took his hand that was pointed and now turned it into a fist. The next thing I knew my jaw hurt like hell and I was thrown back by the impact. I landed on the hard cement, crying out in pain. I placed my hand on my face and winced. Even my own touch made it worse. I could hear his heavy steps approach me. They stopped short. I looked up to see a figure blocking his path. It was her…  
  
"I saw him first. You want him, you'll have to go through me."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! And what's a woman like you gonna do about it, eh? You gonna tickle me with your weak little punches?"  
  
"Don't you DARE mock me!"  
  
"Oh boo-hoo. Is the young lady gonna cry now? Why don't you go of and clean a house, bitch!"  
  
"You asked for it!"  
  
She raised her hands into the air. I could hear her muttering lightly, no, not muttering, chanting! Clouds from above gathered together. Thunder crashed, and rain poured. The sweet soothing droplets landed gently on my already cold, yet pain-filled face as I watched her conjure up this massive, raging storm.  
  
"This is goodbye, love." She whispered she pointed her fan toward the Muscle-bound ruffian and shouted: "THUNDER!"   
  
Thunder clapped as a streak of lighting descended from the heavens and struck her opponent. The electric shock ran through his veins until it reached his heart. I watched as he fell to the ground, smoke escaping his body. I slowly made my way to my feet. I turned to the young woman. She held her head in her hand. She seemed a bit faint from both the sight of the smoldering body at her feet and the energy for that attack.  
  
"Rest in peace." I heard her whisper as she turned to me, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I am quite fine. Thank you." I replied with a nod, "Why did you come out here?"  
  
"I wasn't gonna let you get away that easily." She pointed her finger at me, "I never take no for an answer! Because for me, anything goes!"  
  
"So… you actually want my help? This isn't some joke?" I asked.  
  
"Of course it's not a joke, love! I saw you fight off those losers without breaking a sweat. I was deeply impressed. I know you'll be the perfect partner!" She said with a sexy smile.  
  
"P-Partner?"  
  
"So will you join me?"  
  
"O-Of course! Why not!"  
  
"Wonderful! I'm sure you'll get along well with my other partner."  
  
"Other partner?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, he's very friendly. By the way, my name is Leblanc. And you are…?"  
  
  
  
…Logos…  
  
  
  
…Logos…  
  
…Logos wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logos awoke groggily. He stuffed his face into his pillow hoping to fall to sleep again.  
  
"Logos! Yous better get up or I'll jump on ya!" An obnoxious voice shouted in his ear.  
  
"Ugh, Ormi, do shut up! I still have…" He looked up at his bedside clock, "…five hours of sleep left!? What the hell are you doing up this late!?" Logos demanded in his elegant tone.  
  
"The boss wants you to help her with something tomorrow." Ormi yawned.  
  
"What?!" Logos sat up quick, "With what? When did she tell you this?!"  
  
"She told me yesterday. I believe it was during lunch." Ormi thought aloud.  
  
"And you couldn't tell me this yesterday, why!?" Logos sighed.  
  
"…I dunno." Ormi simply answered.  
  
"You pinhead." Logos smacked him.  
  
"Ow! Anyway, it was something about how she needs you, blah, blah, blah, you should be prepared, then she winked and left." Ormi told him.  
  
"I see. Maybe she's finally coming around?" Logos thought aloud.  
  
"Yeah, right." Ormi rolled his eyes.   
  
"Alright then. You can go now." Logos lay back down and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
"Um… I can't." Ormi told him.  
  
"Why?" Logos asked with an annoyed tone.  
  
"I can't sleep." Ormi told him.  
  
"So? What does that have to do with me?" Logos asked.  
  
"…Can I sleep in your bed?" Ormi asked.  
  
"What!? Over my dead body!" Logos hissed.  
  
"If yous don't let me in, I'll tell the boss about the spheres of her changing into her nightgown you got stashed under your bed!" Ormi threatened.  
  
Logos's eyes shot open, "…Fine."  
  
Ormi smirked to himself and crawled in, forcing Logos right to the edge of the bed.   
  
"Good night, buddy." Ormi yawned to Logos.  
  
"…I hate you." Logos hissed.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------To be continued-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
GB666: Yeah… I'm not too fond of the Syndicate, well I think Leblanc is pretty kick-ass :P, but I thought this would be an interesting idea to put things in their point of view in the game, toss in a weird pairing and some humor and we got a fanfic that no one else ahs thought of yet! I actually got the idea from a friend and I bet he will enjoy every single chapter of this LOL. Anyway, remember this is only the first chapter so it WILL get better! 


	2. Prologue: Part Two: When We First Became...

No Love Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2 nor the characters or the story line. I just write fanfiction  
  
**Yous would have never guessed how much joining the Syndicate meant to me. She found me in an alleyway, begging for food. Since there were no room for assassins or lackeys in "New Yevon", I was forced to become a street bum. I had no family to return to. Sin had sought to that. My only friend and partner was gone and I didn't know where he went off to. But that day I met her changed everything. Soon I would no longer be a bum, I'd be a Sphere hunter!**  
  
I waddled into the town known as Guadosalam. She had given me a card with her location and address if I was interested in the job. And why wouldn't I be!? Anything was better than being a hobo, and working with a beautiful broad was a plus! I looked around hesitantly. I was lost. I had checked every place in Guadosalam and no address matched the one she gave me. Maybe it was just joke after all. I was about to give up and leave when I passed by Seymour's old mansion. I let out a shudder. That place always scared the pants off of me. But as I looked closer…  
  
"What the…!? No way!" I shouted in disbelief.   
  
The address on Seymour's mansion matched the address on the card she gave me. It was in the shape of a heart which I assumed was her trade mark, since I saw the same shape on her chest… not that I was staring or anything. I approached the Mansion. I was hesitant to knock on the door. Just as I was about to actually knock the door opened. From inside the Mansion, the broad in the magenta dress I had met the other day poked her head out. I was a loss for words. What was she doing in Maester Seymour's old house?!   
  
"Oh hello, love." She gave me a smile, "I was wondering when you'd swing by."  
  
"Wha-Wha-What are yous doing in Maester Seymour's house!?" I stuttered.  
  
I was always afraid of Maester Seymour when I was in the service of Yevon. What he did to Kinoc… why wouldn't I be afraid!? Even though Seymour is dead, I was still superstitious.   
  
"I live here." She told me, giving me an odd look, "This is my Chateau now."  
  
"Really!? How could yous afford it?!" I asked, still not able to understand.  
  
"I sell the spheres I find to buyers. It's a great way to earn money, love." She smirked.  
  
"Whoa… I guess that makes sense."   
  
"Well don't just stand there, love. Come in!"   
  
  
  
I stepped inside and she shut the door behind me. I still found it hard to believe how she could afford such a place. I watched as she walked to the middle of the foyer, waving her fan in front of her face. She then closed her fan and turned back to me.  
  
"So, if you wanna work for me, you must be able to follow orders with out delay. I can either be a kind and gentle boss, or a strict one. I do not tolerate failure much, and if you do fail you'll be punished and the failure will come out of your pay." She told me in a serious voice.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Leblanc —I mean, boss. At my old job I followed orders pretty well under that slave driver. So yous might say I'm an expert, Bwa ha ha ha ha!" I told her.  
  
"Excellent. Then you should have no trouble." She smiled, "I'm sure you and your partner will get along just fine."  
  
"Partner?! Who's that?" I asked.  
  
"He should arrive anytime n-"   
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Speak of the devil." She laughed, "Excuse me, love."  
  
I watched as she walked over to the door. From where I stood, I could not see who was standing at the door when she opened it.  
  
  
  
"Ahh you made it! I was starting to think you'd be late, love." She smiled and put a hand on her hip.   
  
"I can assure you Miss Leblanc, I would not miss this for the world." A familiar accent came from the door.  
  
"Of course. You are just in time you meet your partner." She stepped to the side, allowing who ever was there in.  
  
My eyes shot open as the man walked into the room. Yous would never of guess who it was.  
  
"L-Logos!?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Ormi!?" He exclaimed once he saw me.  
  
It was Logos! Him and I were recorders for Kinoc before the calm.  
  
  
  
"You know each other?" Leblanc asked, wanting to know what was goin' on.  
  
"You could say him and I go way back." Logos informed her.  
  
"Oh? Wonderful! That means you'll both get along swimmingly!" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah…" I spoke up.  
  
"Excellent! I'll leave you two to catch up." She told us as she climbed the stairs until she was out of sight.  
  
  
  
I turned to Logos. He had his head tilted and was watching her ascend the stairs with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey! What are yous starin' at?" I shouted to him, breaking his transfixed gaze.  
  
He shook it off and turned to me, "What? Nothing!"  
  
"Ahh, come on, Logos. Yous were starin' at somethin'!" I said to him.   
  
"I was not staring at her ass!" Logos suddenly realized he had just confessed and slapped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"Sure." I raised an eyebrow.  
  
Logos blushed and shook his head in embarrassment. Right after there was a long period of silence between us. So I decide to bring up some small talk.  
  
"What have you been doing all this time? You left with out a word when we were laid off!" I asked.  
  
"I haven't done much since then, unless picking fights I never started and painting the floor my bile covered breakfast counts." He sighed.  
  
"You have had it bad too?" I asked.  
  
"Indeed." He sighed and turned away, "Luckily she found me and offered me a job. I did not expect you to be here too."  
  
"Same. Maybe it's fate?" I asked.  
  
"Dear lord, I hope its not." I heard him say to himself.  
  
"Hey! I heard what yous said!"  
  
"What? That I rather jump into a pool of hot magma than be stuck with you for life?"  
  
"Hey! Why I outta-"  
  
  
  
Suddenly the boss can down the stairs, and walked towards the two of us.  
  
"You outta what?" She asked, "What are you two talking about."  
  
"W-w-well I er…" I stuttered.  
  
"He was just say you outta… um…" Logos began, trying to think of something.  
  
"…err…ahh… thank you!" I ended.  
  
"Oh? Well no need, loves. I should thank you both for agreeing to join me. I need all the help I can get." She smiled and paced around the room, "You see, I'm not the only Sphere hunter in Spira. And I often encounter other sphere hunters who are often after the same sphere as I. They often decide to play dirty and jump other sphere hunters. Which is why I need you two boys."  
  
"Well no need to worry, Miss Leblanc." Logos told her.  
  
"Yeah! Yous can count on us, boss!" I assured her.  
  
"Thank you, Logos. Thank you, Ormi…"  
  
…Ormi…  
  
  
  
…Ormi…  
  
  
  
…Ormi you pinhead wake up!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ormi woke up with a snort and let out a large yawn. He rolled over to see Logos glaring at him.  
  
"What yous want, Logos?" He asked.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY BED!!!!!!!!!!!!" Logos shouted in Ormi's ear.  
  
Ormi sprang up from the surprise of the shout and fell out of Logos's bed.  
  
"Ow!" Ormi cried.  
  
"Serves you right. You force me out of my bed seven times during the night and squashed me three times!" Logos snarled, "I'm surprised I'm not a pancake!"  
  
"Yous callin' me fat!?" Ormi snarled.  
  
"No, I'm calling you the skinniest man in existence." Logos said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, well that's better." Ormi smiled.  
  
  
  
Logos let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head at his colleague's stupidity.  
  
"Anyway, I woke you up to tell you it's seven A.M, so it's time to wake up the boss." Logos told him.  
  
"Already?" Ormi asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes." Logos sighed in frustration, "Now will you PLEASE get out of my room? I have to get ready to help the boss today."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Ormi sighed and began to drag himself out of the room.  
  
Just as Ormi was about to exit he turned around.  
  
"Hey Logos, do you remember the day we join the boss?" Ormi asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Logos questioned.  
  
"…Nothing… never mind." Ormi sighed.  
  
-------------------------------------To be continued-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
GB666: Whoo! Yeah! Short, but sweet. Jeez, I thought I would never finish this… Gawd, Ormi's accent is sooooooooo annoying to write! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be even better! Reveiw!!!! 


	3. Prologue: Part Three: When I First Felt ...

No Love Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2 nor the characters or the story line. I just write fanfiction.  
  
~~I always loved him. Since the day we met, I adored him. His looks, his smile, his mysterious ways just drove me crazy. He gave me the will to do something with my life. He was the one who inspired me to become a sphere hunter. I love that man with all my heart, and even though I'm not certain he feels the same way, just seeing his smiling face, that godly smile, makes the fact that he might not feel that way about me obsolete. In fact, I can remember the day we met and the day I decided to be a sphere hunter like it was yesterday…~~  
  
It was during the time of Sin. Many Summoners were training in Kilika and I was to stay here at the temple. An orphan thanks to Sin. Sin claimed my mother and my father and I was all alone. I couldn't really remember where I originally lived. But for now, this was home. Day to day I was sent to help out the Crusaders in training. Healing the wounded and dragging them out of the woods. Those Ochus weren't the easiest monster to train with. I remember what I was like in those days… I was young, beautiful, long blonde hair shimmering in the sun. My chocolate brown eyes gleaming with excitement. I was seventeen, with out a care in the world. I wasn't called "Boss" or had "The Great…" attached to my name back then. I was just plain…  
  
"Leblanc!" A voice called from temple door way, "Stop your daydreaming! You are to walk around the forest today and help out the training crusaders."  
  
"Why must we help the crusaders? Can't they take care of themselves?" I groaned.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" the priest shouted to me, "Now get a move on! And be careful!"  
  
As you can see, I wasn't really fond of the crusaders. My father was one, and that is how he was taken by sin. I didn't really forgive him for leaving mother and I alone. But unfortunately this was my job if I wanted to stay at the temple. But one day I would live in Luca or near the Moonflow, they were my favorite places in the world. I loved to watch the shows in Luca, and I saw the Moonflow at night when I was a child. My mother took me everywhere. It was wonderful. One day I would visit those places again, and I would make something of myself!  
  
I quickly slipped into my robes and let my hair down. I quickly prayed in front of the statue of Lord Braska then ran out the temple door. I carefully ran down the temple stairs, one slip and I was done for, so I made sure to be careful. I never really liked the forest in the morning, it was so…. Damp! I hated damp places, when a droplet lands on me, it feels SO uncomfortable. But the smell of the morning dew was worth it I guess.   
  
I walked through the forest, bathing in the warmth of the morning sun. Sighing in satisfaction. I did my rounds, healing wandering travelers and crusaders, help defeat unwanted fiends and had my fun at nagging at them when they were unable to finish a battle on their own. This job wasn't so bad. That is, until you get into trouble…  
  
It was about noon and most of the crusaders at gone back to the base in Kilika Port. I decided I too would retire for this point in the day and began to head back to the temple. Suddenly, I heard the most awful sound! It was a blood curdling screech. An Ochu! I knew I was no match for an Ochu, I had magic, but it wasn't enough to defeat an Ochu on my own. I decided to stay low, and try not to get spotted by the fiend, unfortunately In stead of it finding me, I found it. I had been so busy watching my back, I didn't see that it was right in front of me! It hissed as it took one of its many vines in the air and let it down hard against my stomach forcing me backward. I cried out silently as it knocked the wind out of me. I landed ten feet away from the fiend, slowly struggling to get up. I could hardly breathe. I looked up in fear as the Ochu approached me to finish me off. I was helpless, paralyzed with fear, I was too afraid to chant a spell. The only thing I could do was scream, hoping someone would hear my plea for help. I continued to scream and inch my way backward until I could no longer move any further.   
  
The Ochu raised its vines into the air. I closed my eyes and awaited the impact. But instead of receiving a blow from the Ochu's vines, a loud crack echoed through the air. Just what was that? I opened my eyes to see a tall, muscular man standing in front of me. I felt confused, what exactly was that sound? And where did this man come from? He wasn't a priest, I could tell by his tight red jump suit, heavy boots and wild untamed hair. I stood up to get a better look at what exactly went on, he had his arm out stretched to the Ochu, with a strange machina gun in his hand. That explained the sound I heard. He fired the gun again, causing the Ochu to scream. I winced at the sound. The Ochu continued to screech and hissed as it fell to the ground. I watched as the Ochu disappeared into a million tiny pyreflies. I prayed to Yevon and turned to my savior. I couldn't find any words to say. But I didn't have to, before I could say something, he turned around. He took my breath away.   
  
He was so handsome. He wore a pair of shades that slid down the brim of his nose revealing a pair of irresistable brown eyes. His long brown hair was tied back with some hanging in his face. His finely chiseled body and face was of that of a god. I couldn't help but blush. Held out his hand to me, I gladly took it and he helped me to my feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked in his soothing voice.  
  
I opened my mouth to reply, but I noticed something approaching him from behind.  
  
"L-Look out!" I shouted.  
  
He turned around to see a Coyote charge him. Before he could react it tackled him to the ground and began to bite and tear his clothes. He lay there with out any struggle. Why wasn't he fighting back!? I couldn't just stand there and watch him get torn to shreds. I lifted my hands into the air and chanted a few words. I then pointed to the fiend and shouted: "THUNDER!" Clouds formed above thunder crashed. I streak of lighting descended from the heavens and struck the Coyote. The Coyote howled loudly in agony. I watched as it fell to the ground, disappearing into a cloud of pyreflies. Without delay, I rushed to my nameless savior's side. He was unconscious. I could not heal him with magic alone, he needed to be taken somewhere safe. I would have to take him to the temple. I slowly lifted him to his feet, he was awful heavy. I began to drag him when suddenly the strange machina dropped from his fingertips. I looked down at the machina gun. It was Crusader issued machina? He was a crusader? And what would a crusader be doing with machina? I looked at him once over. I didn't know whether to drop him and leave him here or take him to the temple. Machina were against the teachings. But… he did save my life and he was quite handsome. I stood there, staring at him for a long while, wondering what to do with him…  
  
Moments later, I found myself in the temple treating the crusader. I left the gun in the woods, so it would draw any unwanted attention to him. I dipped a wet cloth in a steaming bowl of water. I ringed it out in the bowl and placed it on his head. He began to stir as I the steam slowly risen from the cloth. I drew a breath as his brown eyes opened to meet mine. He seemed surprised at first, then realized his state. He seemed a bit angry, then calmed down and breathed slowly.  
  
"Where… where am I?" He asked weakly.  
  
"You are in Kilika temple, love." I smiled.  
  
"Why aren't I dead?" he asked.  
  
"I healed you." I told him simply.  
  
"Why did you go and do a thing like that?" He asked angrily.  
  
I was taken back by his anger and remember how he did not resist again the Coyote. Why didn't he fight back?  
  
"Because… you saved my life. I was only returning the favor, love." I told him, with a saddened tone, "I was in dept to you."  
  
He seemed surprised by this. He looked away and sat up slowly. He examined the bandages on his body. As he did this silently, I began to feel angry myself. Not a thank you? After I spent this time treating him, he questions why I did it? Why didn't he fight back!?  
  
I grabbed him by the shoulders and shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK!?"  
  
He stared at me in confusion.  
  
"You could have gotten yourself killed! What is the matter with you, love!? How do you think I would feel, if the person who saved myself died before I could say thank you!? THAT is why I healed you! So I could THANK YOU!!" I shouted at him pounding his chest.  
  
He let out a yelp in pain, as I accidentally hit his injury. I suddenly realized what I had just done and blushed. I pulled away in a panic.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! Are you okay, love!?" I asked frantically.  
  
"Ugh… yes, I am fine." He breathed.  
  
I sighed in relief and began to clean up.  
  
"I am sorry that I worried you." He spoke up, "Thank you."  
  
I stopped cleaning and looked at him. First he was displease with me, now he was thanking me? He smiled at me. I blushed. That smile. It made me feel giddy and melt inside like an ice cube on a sunny day.   
  
"Well, it is I who should be thanking you, love." I blushed.  
  
"My name is Nooj 'the Death-seeker'. I am a crusader. And you are…?" he asked.  
  
"I am Leblanc. I just 'volunteer' here." I smiled.  
  
"Leblanc, huh? That's a pretty name, it suits you." He smiled as he touched my hand.  
  
I blushed a deeper shade of red. That smiled was so irresistible. I never wanted that moment to end.  
  
I quickly grew very fond of Nooj. After that day I would visit him everyday in Kilika Port. We would talk, I would make him lunches, and I would be so attached to him it was so hard to say goodbye at the end of each day.   
  
Before I knew it, a year had passed. The Summoners had now left their temples and sent out on their pilgrimages to defeat Sin, and I was now a young woman of eighteen. Noojie had been gone for such a long time. He had left Kilika with the other crusaders to join a group called the "Crimson Squad" and during that time take part in "Operation Mi'hen". I wasn't too sure what the Crimson-Whatever was, but I had heard about Operation Mi'hen. At first I wasn't too thrilled about the use of Machina against Sin, but Noojie had convinced me that it was alright. But I was still worried about him. Sin had already taken my family, and I wasn't ready to lose him too.   
  
I always waited patiently for him to return. From dawn till sunset, I waited. I had faith that he would return, even if he was the "Death-seeker" I knew he would return alive. Before I knew it another sun had set and I was still waiting at the docks. As the hours slowly drifted away my eyelid began to grow heavy. All those sleepless nights thinking of him weren't doing my body good. Now and then as I leaned against a wooden post, I began to dowse off. I dreamt of him holding me under the stars in a warm embrace. He would flash me his irresistible smile and I would just cuddle closer to him. I often dreamt of the day he would hold me like that. But to my disappointment, he had not yet held me so.  
  
Suddenly, my light dreaming was interrupted by the sound of heavy boots against the wooden docks. I gently opened my eyes to see a shadowed figure with a cane walking up the dock. My eyes opened wide and I stood up straight.   
  
"Noojie?" His name trembled off my lips.  
  
The figure stepped into the light. His glasses reflected the moonlight and his eyes laid upon me. I could no longer hold it in. I jumped at him and embraced him.  
  
"Noojie!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around him.   
  
"Leblanc!" he exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I've been waiting for you. I had half a mind to go out a look for you myself!" I told him as I let go, "You worried me. You've been gone so long and-"  
  
I stopped and look at him.  
  
"Noojie!" I exclaimed, "Your arm and leg! Wha-what happened?"   
  
"Sin." He replied.  
  
I was taken back. I should never have asked. I was about to speak again when he was out of my sight. I turned around to see him walking down the dock into Kilika. I ran after him and walked along side him. I shivered. The night was cold. I looked up at him as they walked. He was looking around at the repairs being made. So much had changed since he left.   
  
"N-Noojie?" I stuttered.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's quite cold…" I said to him.  
  
"It's slightly chilly, yes." He replied.  
  
"…Could I borrow your arm for warmth?" I asked.  
  
"…I…uh…"  
  
Before he could answer I took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder.  
  
He began to protest, "But that's my mechanical arm, you can't get warm-"   
  
"I can still feel your warmth." I interrupted him and smiled as I cuddled against it, "It doesn't matter if it's not real, I can still feel warmth in it. The emotion is still real."  
  
He's was surprised by this and he fell silent for the rest of our walk. I smiled at him. It was true, I could still feel his comforting warmth radiating through the cold metal. But… something felt different. It wasn't the metal appendages, no, it was something else. Something not on the outside, but on the inside... It felt… lonely, and… hate? Nah, I was probably only imagining it. Once we approached the forest, he broke the long silence between us.   
  
"Leblanc, I must discuss something with you." He spoke up.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"…I would like you to help me with something." He told me.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't ask why, but I need to find these spheres on Spira's past. I don't know why, but I have to."  
  
"Say no more, love, I'll do that!"  
  
"But I-"   
  
"Don't worry Noojie, I'll find you those spheres! Anything for you, love."  
  
"Thank you, Leblanc."  
  
"But, you must promise me two things."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You must get me out and away from here. I want to see the world, not be stuck on this Island forever. And…" I blushed with what I said next, "…When Sin is defeated, I want you to sing the Hymn of the Fayth with me."  
  
"Deal."  
  
I smiled from ear to ear. It was not too long after that did the High Summoner Yuna defeat Sin and together we sang the Hymn of the Fayth. And soon after, I became a sphere hunter. I cut my hair, knowing it would only get in the way. Since Yevon disbanded, many groups formed after that. Noojie started one called, the Youth League. He didn't have to ask me twice to join. After a few months of collecting spheres, I sold the ones Noojie found no interest in and earned enough to buy myself a pleasant little chateau in Guadosalam. Soon after buying my chateau I met Logos and Ormi and that began the making of my Syndicate of sphere hunters, all of us fighting for at least one cause that was the same, to find sphere's of Spira's past. I soon developed an overly outgoing attitude. And it was a long time before I got used to being called "boss"… These were my fondest memories…   
  
…Boss…  
  
  
  
…Boss…  
  
…She ain't answerin'…  
  
…Maybe something's wrong, we should check on her…  
  
  
  
  
  
…Yo! Boss wake up!…  
  
…Boss, do wake up!!!…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leblanc tossed and turned. She didn't want to wake up. Not from this dream.   
  
"Boss!!!!" to voices chorused.   
  
Leblanc rolled flat on her back and opened her eyes. She gasped to see to faces leaning over her. One was long and thin and the other was chubby and round. She began to feel heat rising in her face. She grabbed a hold of her pillow and smacked them both in the face.  
  
"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT ENTERING MY ROOM WHILE I'M IN MY NIGHTGOWN!?" she shouted she continued to smack them with the fluffy pillow.  
  
"Uh…Ow! …Not to take pictures? Ow!" Logos asked as he was continuously smacked with the pillow.  
  
"Wrong!" Leblanc shouted.  
  
"Uh… Ouch! Not to enter?" Ormi asked as he got smacked again with the pillow.  
  
"Correct! NOW SCRAM!!!!!!" Leblanc screeched.  
  
Ormi and Logos quickly retreated from the room covering their heads. Leblanc sighed placed the pillow down on her bed. She walked over to her to her make up table and sat down. She stared into the mirror. She grabbed the nearest jar and stood up. She turned around with an angered look on her face.  
  
"LOGOS I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!!!" She shouted as she threw the jar at the tall, thin man peeking into her room.   
  
Logos quickly pulled is head out of the room after the jar hit his head. Leblanc could hear him moan in pain from outside her door. She sighed again and walked over to her closet. She pulled out her favorite magenta dress and walked behind her changing curtain. Once she finished getting dressed and putting on her make up she walked over to the glass case in her room. Inside the glass case was a copper statue of the man she loved. She had slaved over it for years in her spare time. The likeness was spectacular, and yet eerie in a way. She smiled and blew it a kiss. She owed everything to him, he was all she lived for, and nothing else besides making him happy seemed to grasp her attention… if only she noticed…  
  
-------------------------------------To be continued-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
GB666: Yes! I'm finally done the Prologue! Now on to the fun stuff! ^.^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be even better! More Reviews!!!! 


	4. Chp 1: Crossing Paths with a Gullwing

No Love Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2 nor the characters or the story line. I just write fanfiction.  
  
It was a humid day as Leblanc waved her fan in front of her face. She studied her sphere-hunting equipment, a large screen in front of her show an entire map of Spira. Her eyes stared into the complex map, she was transfixed with it. The world around her remained quiet until the low creak of her bedroom door opened slowly. Logos walked inside and stood behind her in attention.   
  
"Boss, you wished to see me?" Logos spoke up.   
  
Leblanc turned her head to see who he was, then stood up, "Yes, I did. I wasn't actually expecting you to come, I though Ormi would forget. But yes I need you to help me with something, love."  
  
"What is it, boss?" He asked.  
  
She turned around to face him, "I need some help these sphere waves, I'm trying to find the exact location of the sphere's whereabouts so we can find it without trouble. But these ones seem to be a little odd."  
  
Leblanc pointed to the screen that showed strange sonic waves echoing from just outside of Luca. Logos walked up to the screen and stared at it long and hard.   
  
"What's wrong with them?" He asked.  
  
"They are very strong sphere waves, but they only echo half as much as they should." Leblanc explained to him, "So can you help me, love?"   
  
"Yes, boss." He replied with a nod.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and handed him a paper, a pencil and a few other supplies, "You can help me make the calculations."  
  
  
  
Leblanc got him a chair and placed it next to her's. She took out a pencil and a piece of paper of her own and sat down. Logos watched at she began to jot down several notes and numbers. He sat down beside her and placed the supplies on the desk. He was amazed how fast she wrote down those equations, how she was so into what she was doing marveled him. He watched her none stop. He noticed a single strand of hair slowly droop into her face as she continued to work. Oh how he longed to gently brush it behind her ear then lightly caress her face.   
  
"Could you solve this for me?" Her voice awoke him from his daydreaming.   
  
"Of course, boss." He replied as he took the paper she handed to him and lay it in front of him.   
  
He looked over the equation. He was puzzled at the collection of notes and equations at first, then looked it over a few more times. He quickly jotted down the equation to solve it, he was amazed how the boss could write such complicated equations.   
  
"Height multiplied by the base divided by two…" he muttered to himself as he tried to recall the equations from his school days.   
  
He rubbed his temple as he jotted down more numbers and symbols. He wondered how the boss could stand all of these equations. He felt like he was taking an exam. He quickly wrote down the answer and handed it to her. She looked up and smiled at him, then turned away to look it over. She smiled and placed it beside her paper and continued to jot down equations. He watched for a long time. The silence was only broken now and then when she asked for some sort of a supply. Suddenly she stood up from her chair and sighed, it startled him, for she hadn't moved in hours. She walked over to a cabinet and began to search through various drawers. He leaned back to enjoy the view as she bent over to look through the bottom drawers.   
  
"Do you have a ruler, love?" She asked as she searched through the drawers.  
  
"How long?" Logos smirked.  
  
"Uh… twelve inches?" She spoke up.  
  
  
  
"I have something hard and twelve inches, but it's not a ruler." Logos whispered to himself with a little chuckle.   
  
"Well, do you have a ruler or not?" She asked him, as she stood up and crossed her arms.  
  
Logos sat up straight, "I, uh… no I don't, boss."  
  
She sighed angrily, "It's got to be here somewhere!"  
  
She continued to search until she finally found something close to a ruler and used that instead. After making a few lines she stood up and handed the paper to Logos. He glanced at it. She had made a rough map of what seemed to be the Mi'hen Highroad with an X of to the side of the road.  
  
"The sphere is about half a mile off the Mi'hen Highroad." She told him with a triumphant smile, "I hope you're up for a hike, love. Because I think the three of us should take on this one personally."  
  
"The three of us?" he asked in a half groan.  
  
"The last thing I want is to watch Ormi mess something up today." Logos thought to himself with a sigh.   
  
Later that day Leblanc, Logos and Ormi arrived at the Mi'hen Highroad. Leblanc waved her fan frantically. It was a very hot day and horribly humid and she pray to the fayth that her hair wouldn't frizz up. The three of them walked along the road cautiously. Even though the Mi'hen Highroads were crawling with Machina to protect travelers, fiends still infested them and were ready to pounce anyone traveling by foot. Ormi and Logos stayed close behind her ready to fend off any fiend that dare cross their path. Leblanc suddenly stopped and look at her surroundings.  
  
"We are near the south exit of the Mi'hen Highroad facing the path to the Travel Agency. So we should turn RIGHT into the brush over… There!" She pointed to a spot a few feet in front of them.   
  
"Right, boss!" Ormi and Logos said in unison.  
  
The two lackeys followed their magenta-wearing boss into the tall grass. Ormi walked in front holding out his shield so they could walk through the grass with ease, Leblanc walked behind him giving him directions while Logos walked in the back twirling his revolvers. As they trekked on they could have sworn the sun was taunting them by making the weather hotter and even more humid. The three of them began to sweat madly. They stopped at the nearest clearing to rest. Ormi collapsed onto his face from exhaustion.   
  
"Ugh… I not made for long distances, boss." Ormi complained.  
  
"Oh lord, you weren't made for smelling good for long distances either! Have you ever heard of deodorant!?" Logos asked as he held his nose.   
  
"That's quite enough complaining, boys! We are almost there! Just a few more kilometers to go!" Leblanc snapped.  
  
The two lackeys groaned. Their feet ached and were probably blistered. Their dry mouths screamed of thirst. If they had a drop of water for every gallon they sweat that day, they probably wouldn't go thirsty ever again! And yet the boss was completely fine. She was sweating, yes, but she had enough energy to still go on.   
  
She had to go on. If her intuition was right, this was a sphere her Noojie-Woojie would WANT to see. She kept telling herself, "Anything for Nooj, and anything goes for Leblanc!" This was her chance. If this was something Noojie-Woojie was looking for, then she would risk anything to get it. If luck would have it, this might be the sphere that would make him confess his feelings. She smiled to herself and blushed, picturing his smile. She melted inside.   
  
Leblanc turned to Ormi and Logos. They were sitting on a rock with their heads between their knees still trying to catch their breath and panting from thirst. Leblanc couldn't help but smiled weakly at their pitiful sight. She pulled out a canister she had hidden in her sleeve.   
  
"Drink up, boys!" she called to them as she tossed them the canister.  
  
  
  
Ormi caught it and opened the canister to find cool, fresh water within. He took a long chug then handed it to Logos. Logos did the same and swished it around in his mouth then swallowed. The two of them look up at their boss in confusion. Her sudden generosity after scolding them was a huge turn around. Ormi and Logos suddenly realized what was going on. She was thinking of Nooj. Whenever Nooj crossed her mind she was more gleeful than a small child and would be kind and gentle, than her usual outgoing, sexy charm. They knew about her one-sided obsession over the Myven of the Youth League. She would go to hell and back for him and fear wouldn't strike her mind, not even once. She would do and or give anything for Nooj, even, fayth forbid, her own life. The two of them weren't exactly on good terms with Nooj, since they were sent to assassinate the remaining members of the Crimson Squad when they were under the orders of Kinoc. Working in Yevon really ruined their reputation with a lot of people. But Leblanc didn't care and she took them in anyway. She did not question their past or judge them, not even for a second. That's why they devoted themselves to her. They were indebt to her. Even if she worked them a bit too hard, they really didn't seem to mind.   
  
Logos stood up and walked over to Leblanc. She snapped out of her daydreaming state to look at him. Logos held out his hand holding the canister with a silent "thank you". She looked at the canister than at his face. His eyes locked with hers, digging into her very being, her soul. He was captivated by those gorgeous brown eyes. They were silent for a long while, until…  
  
"Uh, you guys okay?" Ormi spoke up, breaking the silence.   
  
Leblanc snapped out of her trance and grabbed the canister, "We should get moving."  
  
"Right, boss." Logos and Ormi both nodded.   
  
Leblanc turned away and held her head, then shook it off. She looked down at her map, then positioned herself to face the direction they would head in next.  
  
"Let's go!" Leblanc smirked as she pointed her fan in the correct direction.   
  
Once again the three of them trekked through the vast field of bushes and tall grass with a fast pace. Fiends that encountered them were disposed of with ease. After a while of walking, the Syndicate stumbled onto something quite interesting. The three of them stopped.  
  
"What is it, boss?" Ormi asked as Leblanc gave them the signal to halt.   
  
"Do you hear that?" Leblanc asked in a hushed.  
  
"Hear what?" Logos asked.  
  
"Listen!" Leblanc hissed at her two companions.  
  
The three of them fell dead silent. Amongst the sounds of the whistling wind and the chattering of wildlife they heard voices.   
  
"Hey Yunie, why not try out that new DressSphere Shinra gave you?"  
  
"I dunno… I wanted to save it for a special occasion."  
  
"Special occasion? You don't save DressSpheres for 'special occasions', Yuna."  
  
"Yeah! Come on! Try it now! I wanna see!"  
  
"I dunno…"  
  
Leblanc looked back at Ormi and Logos with an odd look. Logos and Ormi shrugged. The three of them ran through the tall grass, following the voices. They stopped at the edge of a clearing and hid in the tall grass. Leblanc opened the grass slightly to peek at who was there. The three of them spotted a small group of young girls that were only a few years or not even younger than Leblanc. One with long blonde hair wearing a small bikini top, another was in black leather with short silver hair, and the other had chin length brown hair and a long braid that reached her ankles.  
  
"Rikku, leave Yuna alone. We've a sphere to find remember?" said the girl in black leather.   
  
"Aw, come on Paine! Don't you wanna see what it looks like?" whined the blonde.   
  
"Well… I guess I could try it just this once…" the brunette said quietly.  
  
"Can't we just see it AFTER we find the sphere?" the one in black known as Paine asked.  
  
Leblanc closed the grass and turned back to Ormi and Logos.  
  
"That was Lady Yuna!" Ormi whispered.  
  
"Indeed it was, but what is the High Summoner doing here?" Logos asked.  
  
"They mentioned the sphere. It looks like the High Summoner has a Sphere-hunting group of her own." Leblanc whispered to them, "It seems things have gotten complicated boys."  
  
"What should we do, boss? Should we let them have the sphere?" Ormi asked.  
  
"I think not. High Summoner or no High Summoner, she is a sphere hunter now. I saw we take it from under their petite noses." Logos suggested.  
  
"Logos is right, she may have brought the calm but she is still an opposing sphere-hunter!" Leblanc said in a hushed voice.  
  
Ormi smirked, "Great idea, boss! But how will we get past them?"  
  
"Don't worry, boys! I'll take care of them, you two take the map and go around and retrieve the sphere while I distract them!" Leblanc told her two colleagues.  
  
"Right, boss." Ormi and Logos both nodded as they took the map and headed off.  
  
Leblanc took a deep breath and sighed. She cleared her throat then stepped into the clearing. She put on a surprised face and opened stared at the three girls.  
  
"Oh my! Lady Yuna!" Leblanc exclaimed in surprise with the best of her acting skills.  
  
  
  
The three girls turned their attention to her. The brunette with the long braid stepped forward.  
  
"Um, Hello?" she spoke up, looking Leblanc over in unfamiliarity, "I am Yuna."  
  
"Oh my goodness! Lady Yuna I am such a huge fan!" Leblanc exclaimed, "I've always wanted to meet you in person!"  
  
"Oh, uh, thank you. Who might you be?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Who am I? I'm just one of your many fans, love! My name isn't important, the real question is, what is the High Summoner who brought the calm doing out here?" Leblanc asked.  
  
"We're sphere-hunters! We're looking for a sphere." the blonde replied happily, "I'm Rikku!"  
  
"Uh, nice to meet you, love." Leblanc turned her attention back to Yuna, "So the High Summoner is a sphere-hunter now? Wow, what a job change! I never would have suspected it!"  
  
"Neither did I." Yuna laughed.  
  
"So what do you call yourselves?" Leblanc asked.  
  
"We're the Gullwings!" Yuna and Rikku exclaimed.  
  
"Such an interesting name." Leblanc said with a fake smile.   
  
"Oh we forgot to introduce Paine." Yuna said and pointed to the quiet girl in black, "This is Paine, she's a member of the Gullwings too."  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Paine asked before Leblanc could say anything.  
  
"Well, I, uh…" Leblanc began, "I was on my afternoon walk when I got lost! Yes, I was daydreaming and before I knew it I was surrounded by tall grass."   
  
Leblanc almost died. She knew it was one of the most lame excuses she ever thought of, but it would have to do. But it seemed like the one called Paine didn't believe a word of it. Fortunately, Yuna and Rikku did.  
  
"That's terrible!" Yuna said.  
  
"Do you want some help?" Rikku asked.  
  
Leblanc smiled. She couldn't believe how gullible those two were.   
  
"Yes, I could." Leblanc smiled sweetly.  
  
Leblanc then laid her eyes on the Garment Grid in Yuna's hands.  
  
"What's this?" Leblanc asked, pointing to Yuna's garment grid.  
  
"This? It's my garment grid. It helps me change DressSpheres." Yuna explained.   
  
"I see." Leblanc nodded.  
  
"Yunie here was about to test out her new DressSphere!" Rikku told Leblanc, "Come on, Yunie, show it to her."  
  
"Shouldn't we get going?" Paine interrupted.  
  
"I would like to see this DressSphere of yours!" Leblanc said quickly.  
  
"Don't worry, Paine, we have plenty of time! Come on, Yunie, she wants to see your new DressSphere!" Rikku said to them.  
  
"Okay, sure." Yuna handed the garment grid to Leblanc and pointed to one of the DressSpheres, "This is the Songtress DressSphere. I'm not quiet sure what it does yet, because it was only given to me just today." Yuna explained.  
  
"Very interesting." Leblanc said looking down at the garment grid in her hands.  
  
Leblanc looked up past Yuna to see Ormi and Logos signaling her that they found the sphere. Leblanc returned the signal with a combination of blinks. They nodded and disappeared back into the grass before the Yuna, Rikku and Paine noticed they were there. Leblanc then looked back down at the garment grid with a smile.   
  
"Pretty cool, ain't it?" Rikku smiled.  
  
Leblanc lifted her head and smiled darkly, "Very cool indeed, love."  
  
Suddenly there was a gunshot. The three Gullwings looked around frantically for the source of the shot as Leblanc remained perfectly calm. Another shot was fired and Rikku's feet. Rikku jumped at the impact close to her feet. Leblanc jumped back as a wave of rapidly fired gun shots were fired at the Gullwings's feet, causing the three girls to look like they were dancing as they tried to dodge the bullets aimed at their feet. Once the bullets stopped the three of them fell on their behinds staring up at the Leblanc who looked down at them with a smirk on her face. Logos and Ormi then appeared out of the grass and stood on either side of Leblanc, glaring down at the three girls.  
  
"What was that for!?" Yuna asked in confusion.  
  
"You know these meanies!?" Rikku demanded.  
  
Leblanc merely laughed.   
  
  
  
"I don't only know them, I am their leader, isn't that right, boys?" Leblanc smirked and folder her arms.  
  
"Right, boss!" Ormi and Logos said, posing with their weapons.   
  
Leblanc took out her fan and pointed it toward the Gullwings, "Just to give you fair warning, Lady Summoner, we are the Leblanc Syndicate, and we will crush any opposing Sphere-hunters who stand in our way! That is the way of the Sphere-hunter, loves!"  
  
Leblanc reached into her sleeve and pulled out a flash bomb and threw it onto the ground. Once the bomb hit the ground, everything was consumed by a blinding light and a smoke screen. Leblanc, Ormi and Logos quickly escaped into the grass leaving the Gullwings behind.   
  
"Hey! My grid!"  
  
"Stop you meanies!"  
  
"They are so getting hurt!"  
  
The three Sphere-hunters escaped to the main road and managed to loose them. The three of them doubled over panting, trying to catch their breath. The burning sun that shone above and a full day of trekking really wore them out. Ormi was the first to catch his breath and looked over to Leblanc and spotted something in her hand.  
  
"Hey, boss! What that in your hand?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Leblanc looked at what was in her hand. She still was carrying the High Summoner's Garment Grid!  
  
"Oh my. This is the High Summoner's Garment Grid!" Leblanc exclaimed, she had completely forgot she still had it!  
  
"Lady Yuna's Garment Grid? We didn't know you had it in ya, boss!" Ormi smirked.  
  
"Indeed. But the High Summoner might want it back." Logos informed his colleague.  
  
"Right. But we might as well examine the spheres before we 'give them back', right?" Leblanc smirked.  
  
Ormi and Logos smirked.  
  
"Come on, boys! Last one to the Chateau gets the heel!" Leblanc announce as she took a head start.  
  
"H-Hey! Wait!" Logos protested and ran after her.  
  
"Not a race! In the end I always get the heel!" Ormi groaned as he waddled after them.  
  
-------------------------------------To be continued-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
GB666: Ooo! This chapter was fun. I can't wait to get started on the next ones! Which sphere did they take? What's on that sphere? Wanna find out? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^.^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be even better! More Reviews!!!! 


	5. Chp 2: DressSpheres and Garment Grids

No Love Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2 nor the characters or the story line. I just write fanfiction.  
  
  
  
Ormi sprinted, or rather waddled, into the Chateau. Surprisingly he was the first of the three to get back inside the Chateau. Logos limbed in after him with a sour look on his face as he glared at Ormi doing a victory dance. Leblanc was the last to enter. She was totally drenched with a look that screamed that she was about to hurt someone.   
  
Ormi continued to dance, "OH YEA! OH YEA! I WON!"  
  
"You didn't win you imbecile! You cheated!" Logos snarled, "You pushed the boss into the Moonflow and tripped me with your shield!"  
  
Ormi stopped dancing, "So?"  
  
Leblanc walked up to Ormi and sacked him between the legs with her heel. Ormi let out a yelp of extreme pain and fell over in the fatal position. His eye twitched madly as he groaned. Logos winced at the sight of him.   
  
"THAT WAS FOR PUSHING ME INTO THE MOONFLOW!" Leblanc snarled.   
  
  
  
Logos decided to remain quiet and let Leblanc cool down. She eventually did calm down and sighed.   
  
"I'm going to dry myself off in my quarters." She sighed, "Oh, but before I go, you can give me the sphere. I might as well analyze it while I'm at it."  
  
"Th-the sphere?" Logos asked nervously.  
  
"Yes the sphere." Leblanc told him, "Now hand it over."  
  
"Are you sure you want to see it? I mean, you seem so stressed already…" Logos began.  
  
"Logos, just GIVE ME THE SPHERE!" Leblanc interrupted him.  
  
"…Yes boss." Logos sighed as he handed her a strangely shaped object and clasped it in her hand.  
  
Leblanc opened her hand to see that the sphere was not completely a sphere! This was only half a sphere! Leblanc was a loss for words. Her face flushed a deep red and gripped the sphere tight in her hand. Leblanc walked over to Logos and stared him in the eyes with anger.  
  
"WHERE. IS. THE. REST. OF. THE. SPHERE!?" Leblanc broke down her words with an angered tone, trying to keep her rage inside.   
  
Logos knew that he would have to explain himself quickly or he would end up like poor Ormi on the ground. Logos swallowed hard and took a deep breath.   
  
"We found it like this, boss. We were not able to find the other half so we decided to regress and help you out." Logos told her.  
  
"So there wasn't another half around there?" Leblanc asked.  
  
"That is correct, boss."  
  
"I see." Leblanc thought to herself.   
  
"Yes, we found it quite peculiar to find only half a sphere." Logos told her as he eyed Ormi still groaning on the ground.   
  
Leblanc let out a sigh and sat on the stairs.  
  
"This is just wonderful!" Leblanc groaned, "This won't even qualify for a smile… Or even Noojie-Woojie's time."  
  
"Aww cheer up, boss." Ormi wheezed as he managed to stand up, "I'm sure we can finds the other half somewhere. If they only put half a sphere, it must be pretty important if they don't want anyone to get the other half."  
  
"Surprisingly, Ormi is actually making sense, boss. It must have some very shocking images if they split it in half!" Logos told her.  
  
"You just may have something there, boys!" Leblanc exclaimed happily.  
  
She stood up and hugged the two of them.  
  
"This could be the sphere Noojie-Woojie has been looking for!" She told them as she let go.  
  
The two of them gave her a fake smile as she was over come with a giddy feeling. The two of them were not too fond of Nooj, but to let her know that would be a huge mistake. Speaking ill of the Youth League leader in front of the boss was like asking to be massacred, blown up and maimed on the spot. Not the wisest choice. Plus the boss was now in brighter spirits. They watched as Leblanc was transfixed with the thought of what images the sphere would hold. Her daydreaming was soon interrupted by Ormi clearing his throat.  
  
"Uh, boss, what about that garment grid?" Ormi asked.  
  
"The garment grid?" Leblanc was confused for a moment, "Oh! The garment grid! I completely forgot about the High Summoner's Garment Grid!"  
  
Leblanc pulled out the garment grid and held it out for her two colleagues to see. The two henchmen drew closer and studied the garment grid in her hands.   
  
"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! It's only the First-steps Garment Grid!" Ormi laughed.  
  
"Indeed, I would have expected more from a high summoner. It has no worth compared to our Higher Power Garment Grids, so selling it would not be an option." Logos thought aloud.  
  
"True, and this sphere seems a bit odd. I've never seen one like it before." Leblanc said as she studied the strange sphere.  
  
Leblanc heaved a sigh and handed the two of them the garment grid and the sphere fragment.  
  
"Here, you two study these further. I'm going to dry myself before my hair gets all frizzy." She told them.  
  
With that she ascended the stair and disappeared into her room. Ormi turned to Logos.  
  
"So where should we study them?" he asked.  
  
"Huh, what?" Logos asked, as he seemed focused on something else.  
  
"I asked, WHERE ARE WE GONNA STUDY THEM!?" Ormi shouted in Logos's ear.  
  
Logos winced at this colleague's loud voice, "Ugh, we can study them in your room. I rather you not touch my stuff."  
  
"Hey! How was I supposed to know that DO NOT TOUCH actually meant DO NOT TOUCH?" Ormi protested.  
  
Logos let out an irretiated sigh.  
  
"Let's just go already!" Logos said as he shoved Ormi in the direction of the Living Room.  
  
A few hours later, Leblanc entered Ormi's room where the two henchmen were studying the garment grid. Logos was staring at a screen from now and then and typing on a keyboard while Ormi was watching the screen and lifting a giant barbell.  
  
"Well, boys, what have you got?" Leblanc asked, interrupting their research.  
  
The two of them looked up from their work and stood up in attention, Ormi still holding the barbell. Leblanc walked over to them and gestured them to be at ease.   
  
"Well?" Leblanc folded her arms and waited for their report.  
  
"We scanned the sphere fragment. We tired to play it but all we can get is a fuzzy picture and crackling audio. It is presumed useless without its other half." Logos told her.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Leblanc sighed.  
  
"We also scanned that dress-sphere, boss." Ormi told her.  
  
"Oh? And what dress-sphere is it, love?" Leblanc asked in intrigue.  
  
"It's called a 'Songstress' dress-sphere. It gives who ever wears it the power to create status effects through song and dance." Logos explained.  
  
"Ooo! Sounds interesting!" Leblanc said excitedly, "Shall we test it out?"  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do that boss? I mean, you know the risks of dress-spheres. The emotions in the sphere could be overcoming, ya know." Ormi told her and dropped the barbell.  
  
"Oh, phooey, Ormi. I think I can handle a dress-sphere." Leblanc smirked and grabbed the garment grid.  
  
She extracted the Songstress Dress-sphere from the Garment Grid and tossed the Garment Grid to Logos. She placed the Dress-sphere in her own grid and activated it. Logos and Ormi watched as Leblanc was engulfed in a bright light. As the light began to fade, Leblanc was revealed to be in a very interesting outfit. She wore tons of silver jewelry, a skintight magenta sequent pants with a silver belt, with a skimpy matching top, black high-heeled boots, a pale pink, silk sash wrapped around her waist and a silver microphone in her right hand. The two henchmen's' jaws dropped almost to the floor. They were used to their boss wearing revealing clothes, but not like THAT.   
  
"Boss… you look…" Ormi began.  
  
"…Different." Logos finished with eyes wide.  
  
"You think so?" Leblanc asked, looking at herself.  
  
Leblanc tried to take a step forward, but just as she did, her body began to move in an unfamiliar way. She was soon dancing to an imaginary beat. Her hips swayed and her arms moved with grace but with a mind of their own. Logos and Ormi watched in confusion.   
  
"Boss, uh, what are you doing?" Ormi asked.  
  
"I-I don't know." Leblanc told him nervously, "I can't control it."  
  
"Are you sure you desire to control it, boss? It's quite entertaining." Logos smirked as he watched the younger woman continue to dance.   
  
"Bwa ha ha! He's got a point there, boss." Ormi laughed.  
  
"I don't care if it's entertaining! I can't do anything if I keep dancing!" Leblanc shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, boss. You will eventually get used to it like you do with your other Dress-spheres." Logos assured her, "Remember when Ormi tried a Warrior's Dress-sphere for the first time and couldn't stop slaughtering the furniture?"  
  
"Heh, heh, that is until the boss hit me over the head with my shield." Ormi laughed, "So are you suggesting with hit her over the head?"  
  
"No, you dimwit! She will eventually get used to the Dress-sphere and stop dancing when she pleases." Logos told him.  
  
"Oh." Ormi scratched his head.  
  
"How about you try some of the abilities, boss?" Logos suggested.  
  
"Well, I guess so." Leblanc said while dancing.  
  
She held the microphone up and began to sing, while still dancing. The melody that fell from her lips was like heaven to their ears. Like the boss somehow immediately improved her singing just by wearing the dress-sphere. After a minute of singing she stopped and looked at them to see what happened.  
  
"…Well?" She asked.  
  
"I don't feel any different." Ormi stated, "Nothing happened."  
  
"You pinhead, of course something happened!" Logos said, smacking his colleague in the back of the head, "Watch."   
  
Logos walked over to the barbell on the ground. He grabbed it firmly with one hand and lifted it into the air with ease. Ormi's mouth almost dropped to the floor. Logos began to spin the barbell on one finger for show, tossed it in the air and caught it again with the same finger.  
  
"Impressive." Leblanc mused, still dancing.  
  
"H-How the hell are you doing that!?" Ormi demanded.   
  
"The boss used an ability called Battle Cry. It raises our Party's strength for a certain amount of time. I recorded every single ability on this screen." Logos explained to them, and pointed to the screen he was working in front of earlier.  
  
"Heh. I knew that." Ormi mumbled as he walked over to the screen, "Hey boss, try this one. Uh… Darkness Dance."  
  
"Alright." Leblanc nodded and began to dance a bit differently.  
  
"Wait! Stop!" Logos shouted then ducked under the table.  
  
"What are you talkin-"   
  
Suddenly, before Ormi could finish his sentence the world around him suddenly went pitch black.  
  
"AAAHHH!!! AAAHHH!!! AHHH!! I'M BLIND!!!!!!" Ormi panicked waving his hands at the black cloud in front of his face.  
  
Logos crawled out from under the table and gave Ormi an angered look. As he watched his colleague panic, he pulled a flask of Eye Drops out from his sleeve and splashed it in Ormi's face. The Darkness dispersed but Ormi was still screaming with his eyes closed.  
  
"You imbecile, open your eyes!" Leblanc demanded.  
  
Ormi opened his eyes and slowly began to stop screaming, realizing he was no longer blind. He flushed a deep red color and sat down. Leblanc and Logos both rolled their eyes. Leblanc turned to her garment grid and activated her Lady Luck dress-sphere. She once again disappeared into a blinding light then reappeared in her revealing Magenta dress. Logos sat down in one of the red cushioned benches and sighed. He actually like her in those tight fitting pants. Leblanc walked over to Yuna's First-steps garment on the seat beside him.  
  
"What are you doing, boss?" Logos asked as he watched her study the garment grid.  
  
"You know, I've always wanted to try this." Leblanc said as she removed her own garment grid and tossed it aside.  
  
"Boss, you can't put on another person's garment grid!" Ormi protested.  
  
"That's right! Their data is imprinted into it! Who knows what could happen!" Logos told her.  
  
"You're only saying that because no one has tried it before!" Leblanc rolled her eyes and tucked the garment grid into her sleeve.   
  
Once again Leblanc was engulfed by light but this time she had disappeared. Replacing Leblanc's presence was replaced with a younger girl with short brown hair in summoner attire.  
  
"H-H-H-High Summ-um-um-ummoner Yuna!" Ormi stammered.  
  
"What have you done with the boss!?" Logos demanded.  
  
"What are you boys talking about?" a familiar voice came from Yuna's mouth, "I AM YOUR BOSS!"  
  
Summoner Yuna stood in a familiar position by placing a hand on her hip and leaning on the opposite leg.  
  
"B-Boss?" Ormi asked.  
  
"Yes, what is it you bumbling baffoon?" The High Summoner Yuna asked.  
  
"It IS you!" Ormi exclaimed.  
  
"And who did you expect it to be?" The Yuna folded her arms.  
  
"What an extraordinary resemblance." Logos mused, pacing around the Yuna with Leblanc's voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Leblanc asked.  
  
"Look in the mirror, boss. You look exactly like the High Summoner." Logos handed her a mirror.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Leblanc screamed, "MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! This is AWFUL!"  
  
  
  
Leblanc quickly took off Yuna's Garment Grid and replaced it with her own, causing her to return to normal.  
  
"I assure you it's the complete opposite, boss." Logos told her.  
  
"What're you thinkin' Logos?" Ormi asked.  
  
"The High Summoner is going to eventually come for her Garment Grid, and will probably stop at nothing to get it back. I say we use this garment grid to our advantage!" Logos explained.  
  
"I don't get it." Ormi said scratching his head.  
  
"I see where you are coming from." Leblanc smirked, "With this garment grid, we could give the High Summoner a brand new image! And slow her down from finding us!"  
  
"Exactly!" Logos exclaimed happily.  
  
"It's a magnificent plan!" Leblanc smiled.  
  
"A fantastic plan!" Logos beamed.  
  
"I STILL DON'T GET IT!!!!!" Ormi spoke up.  
  
"Uh, you numskull, can't you at least try to be on the same page?" Logos sneered at his chubby friend.  
  
"I just want to know what's going on!" Ormi told him.  
  
"We are going to put on a show of a life time!" Leblanc told him, "Picture this: High Summoner Yuna, LIVE in concert! Brought to you by the Leblanc Syndicate."  
  
"Ahh." Ormi nodded, "But how are we gonna get the High Summoner to do a concert?"  
  
"Imbecile! Did not see what just happened?" Logos asked in exasperation, "The boss can use the High Summoner's Garment Grid to impersonate her."  
  
"Oh! I get it now!" Ormi smiled, "But how is that going to stop her from finding us?"  
  
"If the High Summoner gets even more popular, crowds of people will stop her for autographs and interviews. She'll be so busy she won't have time for sphere hunting." Leblanc told him.  
  
"Ahh! I get it." Ormi nodded.  
  
"Now all we need is a place for the concert, a song, musicians and dancers." Leblanc smirked, "This is going to be fun."  
  
-------------------------------------To be continued-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
GB666: Another chapter done! Now its time to work on the concert! It ain't over until someone gets the heel! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be even better! 5 more reviews and I'll post the next chapter! So REVIEW! ^.^ …please? 


	6. Chp 3: Real Commotion

No Love Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2 nor the characters or the story line. I just write fanfiction.  
  
Ormi pushed the switch as he stood before a large granite wall. The wall began to move and revealed the large, colorful Living Room. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He woke up especially early to get a head start at the buffet that was laid out for the Members of the Syndicate to feast upon whenever they liked. It was much easier than forcing everyone to eat at a certain time. The fresh scent of warm bread and ripe fruit reached his nose. He smiled and was about to enter when he heard something. He reached for his shield and peeked into the room.   
  
There, standing in the center of the room was a figure of a woman. She seemed to be… dancing? He squinted his eyes. He suddenly recognized the figure as the boss in the Songstress Dress-Sphere. She still hadn't noticed his presence since her back was facing towards him. Why was she up this early dancing? She had practiced all week to master that Dress-Sphere. He watched as Leblanc lifted the microphone to her lips and began to sing.  
  
"I don't plan on looking back on my own life. I don't ever plan, to rely on you! Even if by chance everything should go wrong, you come anyway, and try to save me! If from time to time, it's an upward climb, all I know is that I must believe! Cause the truth I'm seeking, always was inside of me! And when, I find, the world of Real Emotion, has surrounded me. The many things that you, taught me then, will always be enough to get me through the pain. Because of you I am strong enough, to know I'm not alone!"  
  
Ormi smiled to himself as entered the room. He tried not to make a sounds as he walked over to one of the food-covered table and watched her dance.  
  
"What can I do for you? What can I do for you?" Leblanc continued to sing.  
  
"You can pass me the orange juice." Ormi smirked as he took a bite of an apple.  
  
Leblanc jumped in surprised and quickly switched garments. She then quickly turned around to see Ormi laughing in amusement. Leblanc gave him a quick glared then smiled warmly and walked over beside him.  
  
"How long have you been here, love?" She asked.   
  
"Not that long." Ormi smiled and took a bite of a cinnamon bun.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't hear anything." Leblanc sighed.  
  
"Alright I won't, boss." Ormi said while chewing.  
  
"But did you?" Leblanc asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ormi admitted.  
  
"I just told you not to tell me!" Leblanc told him, crossing her arms.  
  
"What!? It was good!" Ormi told her.  
  
"Really?" Leblanc asked.  
  
"Yup." Ormi nodded.  
  
"Thanks." Leblanc smiled, "I mean, of course! I'm me after all."  
  
Ormi chuckled and finished off his apple and cinnamon bun then turned to her again.  
  
"So this is what you've been up to in the passed few days?" Ormi asked, "Logos and I were beginning to worry that you were skipping breakfast."   
  
"Oh, yes. I've been up early every morning practicing." Leblanc told him, "I am quite determined to master this Dress-Sphere."  
  
"But you haven't been missing meals right?" Ormi asked.  
  
"Of course not! I eat before I practice." She told the older man, "You and Logos don't really have to worry about me, love."  
  
"Heh, you can't blame us. With out you we'd fall apart." Ormi told her and sipped a glass of juice.  
  
"What? I'm sure you'd all be better off." Leblanc smirked.  
  
"Hmm." Ormi said through his glass.   
  
"I wake up early to get a head start at the food, and look who I find stuffing his face." A voice came from the secret passage.  
  
  
  
Leblanc and Ormi looked back to see Logos enter the room, stretching his arms.   
  
"Morning Buddy." Ormi greeted with a mouth full of food.   
  
"Ugh, how grotesque." Logos sneered and walked over to the table stacked with fruit.   
  
Logos grabbed an apple and wiped it on his sleeve before taking a bite.   
  
"I see you were practicing this morning, boss." Logos looked to Leblanc.  
  
Leblanc nodded, "Practice makes perfect, love."  
  
"You aren't usually up this early, and I don't think practice is the only reason." Logos took another bite of his apple.  
  
"And how would you know?" Leblanc raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You usually ask to be woken up at seven, lately you've saved us the trouble. You've always said you enjoyed your beauty sleep. What seems to be the matter?" Logos asked.  
  
Leblanc blushed, "It's kind of embarrassing for a boss to tell this to her employees."  
  
"Please, boss, this before work hours. We're all friends here." Ormi told her.  
  
"Yes, do tell, boss. We shall not judge you." Logos assured her.   
  
"…I've… been having…" Leblanc began.  
  
"Headaches?" Ormi asked.  
  
"Sex?" Logos suggested.  
  
His two colleagues gave him a nasty look.  
  
  
  
"What!? It's perfectly normal! Don't look at me like that!" Logos told them.  
  
"No! I've been having… ugh… nightmares." Leblanc sighed.  
  
"Nightmares?" Ormi repeated.  
  
"Yes, love, nightmares." Leblanc folded her arms.  
  
"What about?" Logos asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know where they came from, but… This woman keeps telling this one man to stop playing the piano… and then it's blurry… and suddenly they get shot…I dunno, you must think I'm foolish." Leblanc chuckled lightly.  
  
"Not at all. Nightmares are completely normal." Logos assured her.  
  
"Yeah, boss. One time I had a nightmare where I was being chased by a Shoopuf in my underwear and my shoes where somehow turned into Cherry-Apple pies!" Ormi told her.  
  
"…" Leblanc stared at him, wide eyed.  
  
"Ugh the horror." Logos sighed.  
  
"Yea I know, it was scary." Ormi told him.  
  
"No, I was talking about the fact of picturing you in your underwear." Logos said in disgust.   
  
"Hey!" Ormi protested.  
  
Leblanc began to laugh. Ormi and Logos look at her. It had been so long since she last had a good laughed. They smiled at the younger woman and began to laugh as well. It had been so long since they all laughed like this. What happened?  
  
Leblanc was the first to regain composure, "Logos, are the preparations for the concert ready?"  
  
Logos straightened himself, "Yes, boss. Everything is ready to go."  
  
"Excellent. Ormi, is everyone prepared?" Leblanc asked.  
  
"Yes, boss." Ormi nodded.   
  
"Good. We leave in approximately two hours. Make sure everyone is gathered by then and ready to go." Leblanc told them, and left the room without another word.  
  
…What had happened?  
  
"Ahh Miss Leblanc, I am the owner of the Luca Stadium, a pleasure to meet you." A man greeted the Syndicate as they approached the Stadium.   
  
"Like wise, love." Leblanc smiled shaking the man's hand.   
  
"Where is the High Summoner?" He asked.  
  
"She will be arriving shortly." Leblanc told him, "But first we would like to check up on the preparations."  
  
"Of course, right this way." The man said, gesturing them to follow.   
  
The Stadium Owner led them through out the stadium, explaining every single detail offered. The tour ended in a small room with a makeup table, a large mirror, and fancy looking chairs.   
  
"This is the dressing room, Lady Yuna will be preparing in. The stage is just down the hall to the left, from there the staff with guide her to the stage." He explained, "You may watch from the specially rented sky-box above the stage to view the show."  
  
"Splendid." Leblanc smiled.  
  
"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, who are these people following you?" The Stadium owner asked, gesturing to the crowd of Syndicate members behind her.  
  
"These are the High Summoner's personal security and back up dancers. And these two here, Mr.Sano and Mr.Uno, are my personal assistants." Leblanc explained.  
  
"But we've already provided security and back up-"  
  
"They won't be necessary." Leblanc interrupted him, "The High Summoner prefers her own qualified employees."  
  
"I see." The Stadium Owner nodded, "Very well then."  
  
The Stadium Owner began to exit the room.  
  
"I'll let you all explore the area until the show." He said before exiting the room.   
  
  
  
Ormi look out the door until the man was out of earshot, and signaled that he was gone.  
  
"Alright, loves. You all have seen the area we're working with, and you all know what to do. Now move it!" She ordered.  
  
The crowd of goons saluted, then marched out of the room and spilt up in different directions. Leblanc then turned to Ormi and Logos.   
  
  
  
"You two will do surveillance from the Sky-box." Leblanc told them, "Who knows, we just might run into a little fun."  
  
"Right, boss." The two of them said in unison.   
  
"Now, leave me be. I've got a show to prepare for." Leblanc smirked as she pulled out Yuna's garment grid.  
  
"Yes, boss." Logos and Ormi smiled as the left the room, shutting the door behind them.   
  
Leblanc turned to the mirror and equipped Yuna's garment grid, and watched as she magically transformed into the High Summoner.   
  
Hours had passed, and Logos and Ormi watched as the Stadium slowly filled with people from all over Spira. Ormi walked up to his taller friend and handed him a beer.  
  
"Is it show time yet?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Not yet, but soon." Logos told him, still watching the crowds below.   
  
"Do you think those Gullwings will even show up?" Ormi asked before taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"Most certainly." Logos sighed, "The High Summoner who defeated Sin will surely not give up on possessions stolen by mere Sphere-hunters."  
  
"Hey, we ain't just 'mere sphere-hunters'!" Ormi protested.  
  
"Compared to the High Summoner?" Logos reminded him.  
  
"…Yous got a point there." Ormi sighed.   
  
Logos popped the cap off his beer with his thumb, and took a sip of the foul tasting liquid. I might not taste heavenly, but it eases the nerves. The two of them watched as the lights dimmed. They could hear the gears above, moving and the light in the center pierced through the darkness of the stadium. The Machina lights swirled around the light. Swooping in on hovers, the musicians began to test their instruments. The mechanical drummer rose from the center, and the sphere stage came into view. The mechanical drummer placed its drumsticks together. The crowd began to count down.  
  
"Five, Four, Three, Two, One!" The crowd cheered.  
  
Suddenly the lights switched on to reveal "Yuna" or should I say, Leblanc, in the Summoner's outfit.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
The Yuna imposter began walk toward the center of the stage, then began to change into the Songstress dress-sphere.  
  
  
  
"What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can't hear you! What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you?"  
  
Leblanc gave the crowd a smug smile and began to sing:  
  
"Far beyond the hazy boarders of my heart, I can see a place, it's something like this! Every now and then I don't know what to do. Still I know that I… can never go back! All the things I've see, in those hazy dreams, can't compare to what I'm seeing now! Everything's so different, that it brings me to my knees!"  
  
"Logos! Look!" Ormi pointed into the crowd.  
  
  
  
Logos looked to where he was pointing. The High Summoner's blonde friend was fighting with a goon.  
  
Logos smirked, "Looks like the Dullwings decided to show up after all."  
  
"Hello! I know! The world of real emotion has surrounded me, I won't give into it! Now! I know! That forward is the only way my heart can go. I hear your voice calling out to me, "You'll never be alone!""  
  
"What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you?"  
  
"I can't hear you!"  
  
"And if, I'd like, the real without emotion has surrounded me, and I can't go on! You, are there, the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me. We are connected for all of time! I'll never be…"  
  
"Look, Logos! It's the other one!" Ormi pointed to the silver haired woman fight another goon.  
  
"I see her." Logos said.  
  
"Should we go after them now?" Ormi asked.  
  
"No. We'll wait a while longer." Logos told him.  
  
"Hello! I know! The world of real emotion has surrounded me, I won't give into it! Now! I know! That forward is the only way my heart can go. I hear your voice calling out to me, "You'll never be alone!""  
  
"What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can't hear you! I can't hear you!"  
  
"Logos they're approaching the stage!" Ormi exclaimed.  
  
"Right. We've waited long enough. Let's go." Logos nodded to his colleague and headed for the doorway.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on stage, Leblanc continued to dance as the crowds cheer with delight. In the corner of her eye, she spotted to girls just under her age approach the stage on a hover. They jumped off the hover and approached her with a harmful intent in their eyes. It was the two girls that were traveling with the High Summoner. Rikku and Paine. Leblanc merely smirked and continued to dance.   
  
Rikku ran up to her, "Hey! Give it back already!"  
  
Rikku tried to make a swipe at Leblanc but she jumped out of the way. Leblanc raise a hand into the air and snapped her fingers.  
  
"Hmph! Boys!" Leblanc called.  
  
The two back-up dancers appeared and switched their garment grids to normal, revealing themselves as Syndicate goons. Leblanc turned back to Rikku and Paine with a smug smile.  
  
"Want in on this number? Then show me your moves!" Leblanc told them and prepared for battle.  
  
  
  
Paine smirked and drew her sword, "Think you can keep up?"  
  
Leblanc laughed pointed at the two Gullwings, ordering the goons to attack. Leblanc continued to dance, acting like this battle was all part of the show. As her goons struggled with the two girl Leblanc decided they could use a boost. Leblanc raised her hands into the air and chanted.  
  
"Ecstasy!" Leblanc shouted.  
  
The goons's current wounds healed magically, and continued to fight the Gullwings. Leblanc conjured up another spell as Paine defeated one of the goons.  
  
"Thunder!" Leblanc shouted.  
  
Paine let out a cry as the electricity ran through her veins, then fell to her knees.  
  
"Hey! Leave Dr.P alone!" Rikku shouted as ran up to Leblanc and began to attack her with her daggers.  
  
Leblanc dodged each attack with ease while dancing. The blonde thief quickly made a quick thrust and made a large gash in the imposter's arm. Leblanc cried out in pain and held her arm.  
  
"How DARE you!" Leblanc snarled, "THUNDER!"  
  
Rikku was sent back by the force of the electric jolt. Leblanc turned to the remaining goon.  
  
"Quit your day dreaming and fight! Look what happened while you were slacking!" Leblanc snarled, gesturing to the cut on her arm, "Now finish them!"  
  
"Yes, boss! Right away, boss!" The goon nodded.   
  
The goon rushed at Paine swinging his claws, scratching her bare skin. Paine quickly blocked with her sword and pushed the goon to the ground. The silver haired warrior raised her sword and chanted, "FLAMETONGUE!" Her sword was consumed in fire and with a single stroke she knocked out the goon. Paine then turned to see Rikku trying to hit Leblanc, but her attacks were being dodged with graceful steps. Paine ran up behind the Yuna Imposter and knocked her over the head with the butt of her sword. Leblanc fell to the ground and rolled out of the way. She stood up holding her head. She pointed to Rikku again sending another electric wave, knocking the blonde off her feet. Rikku countered the attack with a quick swipe of her daggers, knocking the microphone out of Leblanc's hand. Leblanc jumped back, she was defenseless and was running out of magic. She had to escape.  
  
Paine smirked and seethed her sword, "I could've danced all night."  
  
Leblanc smirked mischievously, "Sorry, no time for an encore." She mocked and reached into her sleeve.  
  
Leblanc pulled out a tiny pouch full of flash powder and tossed it onto the ground. The pouch exploded as it made collision with the ground creating a blinding light. Leblanc took the chance to quickly jump off the stage and race down the hall. As she ran she switched on a tiny microphone on her collar.   
  
"Logos! Ormi! Can you hear me?" Leblanc spoke into the microphone.  
  
"Yes, boss. We hear you loud and clear." Ormi's voice crackled from the mic.   
  
"Those two Dullwings are on my tail, make sure they are distracted." Leblanc ordered.  
  
"As you wish, boss." Logos's voice crackled.   
  
Leblanc looked back to see Paine and Rikku chasing her closely. Leblanc ran down the stadium stairs into the docking areas. She turned her head to the first dock and gave a quick hand signal. Two goons emerged from the docks and jumped out at the two Gullwings. Leblanc smirked as the two Gullwings were soon out of sight. She continued to run, signaling every goon and fem-goon to come to her aid. Leblanc finally made it to the 3rd dock and hid, waiting for Logos and Ormi to arrive.   
  
Meanwhile, Logos and Ormi walked down the Stadium stairs.  
  
"We shall split up. You take that way, I shall take this way." Logos told his overweight comrade.  
  
"Right." Ormi nodded and headed off.  
  
  
  
Logos followed suit and went in the opposite direction. As he walked through the docks he saw the littered bodies of his comrades all around, all knocked out. Those two were stronger than he expected. As he entered the 2nd docking area. Something caught his eye. As he walked, he slowly turned his head to see a person in a large moogle suit. He glared at the giant moogle telling it in a silent way, "Stay out of this or be gunned down!" He noticed the moogle began to quiver with fear under his deadly gaze. Logos then slowly turned his head away and regained focus on the task at hand. He had no time for a staring contest with a bloody moogle. As he entered the 3rd docking area, he could see the two young teens looking around for the boss.   
  
"Hey, you run too fast!" the blonde shouted.  
  
"You're too slow, little girl." Logos said as he approached and crossed his arms.  
  
Logos turned to see his chubby colleague enter the scene.  
  
"Show's over! Bwahaha!" Ormi laughed.  
  
"Yeowch." The blonde bit her lower lip.  
  
"This way." The silver haired girl told her companion.  
  
  
  
Ormi gestured his to Logos to follow them. Logos nodded and the two of them chased the two young women and laughed. Suddenly there was a loud crack and something hit the heel of Ormi's shoe. Ormi stopped and suddenly a barrage of bullet were hailing around their feet, making the two of them dance to dodge from being hit. Once the barrage ceased, the two henchmen turned to see a young woman in a white top, short jean shorts, a pale blue side skirt, black boots and had a braid that flowed down to her heels. It was none other than Lady Yuna herself! She charged at the two of them with her guns ready. Logos and Ormi were taken back by her actions and fumbled with their weapons. Before they knew it she hand jumped up on Ormi's shoulders and launched her self into the air. She fired several warning shots in mid flip and landed gracefully in a flashy pose. Her two friends followed suit and struck poses at her side.   
  
Logos chuckled, "So the infamous YRP is assembled at last."  
  
"Don't worry little girls, we won't hurt you… much." Ormi laughed.  
  
"We'll see who laughs last!" Yuna snapped.  
  
"Yeah! You meanies are gonna wish you never heard the name YRP!" Rikku shouted.  
  
"We shall see." Logos said mildly and he twirled his guns and fired at the blonde.  
  
Rikku quickly jumped out of the way and readied her daggers. She launched her self forward by the balls of her feet and slashed at Logos's arm. Logos held his arm and hissed at the young blonde. Ormi quickly ran up to her and smacked her with his shield, causing the blonde fall over. Ormi swiftly turned his shield to block the attack Paine was about to strike him with from behind and countered it by knocking her over as well. Yuna quickly loaded her guns and fired a shot at Ormi, but it only scratched his thigh. Logos countered the attack on his colleague by shooting Yuna in the side. Yuna let out a shout of pain as she collapsed to the ground holding her injury. Before Logos could fire another shot, he felt a series of deep cut being sliced into his back and cried out in agony. He turned to see Rikku jump back ready to make a second attack. Logos aim his revolvers and shot Rikku in the shoulder. Rikku let out a cry and was soon knocked down as Ormi smacked her over the head with his shield. Logos smirked at his comrade as Ormi gave him a thumbs up. Logos would have done the same but instead he lifted his revolvers and fired a shot right by Ormi's head. Ormi turned to see that Logos shot Paine in the hand, causing her sword to fall out of her hands as she cradled the wound. Ormi glared and the young silver haired girl and was about to smack her across the face with his shield, but suddenly he was shot in the arm. Ormi dropped his shield and held his arm with a wince. He was soon shot again in the shin and again in the thigh. Ormi fell to the ground in searing pain and looked up to see Yuna's guns smoking in her hands. She was about to fire another shot to finish the large man off, but she was smacked over the head with the butt of one of Logos's revolvers and she fell to the ground again. Logos then tossed Ormi a potion. Ormi gladly took it and guzzled it down in a couple of swallows. Ormi soon felt fully healed and raised to his feet and picked up his shield. Ormi then put all his weight on one foot and raised the other in the air and began to spin around in a circle. As Ormi was spinning Logos was firing a barrage of bullets at Paine as she tried to pick up her sword off the ground. Paine managed to dodge each bullet and retrieve her sword and turned to the tall man with the revolvers. She raised her sword and began to charge at Logos.   
  
"Get a load of this!" Ormi shouted.  
  
Paine stopped and turned to see a shield flying her way and was hit in the stomach and fell to the ground gasping for air. The shield quickly turned around like a boomerang and flew back into Ormi's hands. Before Ormi could make another move, he felt a burning pain in his back and fell to the ground with Rikku standing over him.   
  
"Boss…" Ormi groaned and was knocked out.  
  
Rikku smiled at herself in pride but then jumped back to dodge a shot fired by Logos. Logos fired another shot and hit her foot. Rikku shouted in agony and held her foot. Logos smirked and was about to finish her off when suddenly he heard the words:  
  
"Trigger Happy!"  
  
Logos turned to see a barrage of bullets fly his way and tried his best to dodge every single shot, but he was hit in the leg and the stomach.  
  
"This… can not…be!" Logos cried as he hit the ground.   
  
Yuna quickly ran over to Paine and helped her up then tossed Rikku a potion. The three girls smiled at each other in victory.   
  
Meanwhile Leblanc peaked around the corner of a wall, and sneered. She couldn't believe both Ormi and Logos lost to those three girls. She sighed to herself and stepped out of her hiding spot and walked towards them. She could hear the moaning and groaning of the two men as they sat themselves up.  
  
"That's quite enough sniveling, boys." She said as she stepped out of the shadows in the view of the Gullwings.  
  
She placed a hand on her hip and turned towards the three girls.  
  
"Persistent, aren't you?" Leblanc smirked and shook her head with a slight shrug.   
  
Yuna knitted her brows and held out her hand, "My grid."  
  
Leblanc chuckled to herself.  
  
"You give back Yunie's Garment Grid right now!" Rikku demanded.  
  
"Did you girls ever learn to share?" Leblanc smirked.  
  
"Give it back." Yuna said through clenched teeth.  
  
Leblanc sighed, "Very well it's yours."  
  
Leblanc removed the garment grid from her sleeve and tossed it into the air. Yuna scrambled to catch it before it hit the ground. Leblanc then equipped her own garment grid, drew her fan and waved it in front of her face as she changed back to normal. Once her transformation was complete, Leblanc snapped her fan closed and pointed it toward the three girls boldly.  
  
"But it won't be yours for long, loves!" Leblanc said bravely.   
  
The Gullwings readied their weapons in acceptation to her challenge. Leblanc smirked and raised her fan into the air and chanted a few words. The sky above began to darken and lightning flashed.  
  
"Thunder!" Leblanc shouted as she pointed her fan toward the group of three.   
  
The Gullwings look up to see a stream of lightning descending towards them and jumped out of the way in different directions. They quickly jumped to their feet and each of them charged at Leblanc. Paine and Rikku swiftly swung their weapons at her but Leblanc dodged each attack with a series graceful steps. Leblanc countered their attacks by smacking them in the face with her face, teasing their aggression. Yuna loaded her guns and held them out and signaled Rikku and Paine to move out of the way.  
  
"Trigger Happy!" Yuna shouted.  
  
A barrage of bullets exploded from Yuna's guns. Once again Leblanc dodged each bullet with a series of steps.  
  
"How does she keep doing that!?" Rikku sigh in frustration.  
  
"You should thank Yuna's dress-sphere. It help improve my agility, love." Leblanc smirked, "In fact, I think I shall return the favor… THUNDER!"  
  
Before anyone could say another word, Yuna was struck by a bolt of lightning. Yuna cried out in pain as she fell to the ground.   
  
"Yunie!" Rikku shouted to her cousin.  
  
"You're getting hurt!" Paine snarled and charged at Leblanc.  
  
Leblanc was taken by surprise as Paine swung a flurry of attacks her way. She struggled to block each one with her fan. Paine swiftly thrusted her blade forward and cut the side of Leblanc's dress, leaving a deep scratch in her skin that began to bleed.   
  
"You BEAST!" Leblanc snarled.  
  
Leblanc smacked Paine across the face with her fan and then kicked her in the stomach. Paine dropped her sword and held her stomach and gasped for air. Leblanc was about to strike her again when Rikku tackled her to the ground. Yuna watched helplessly as her cousin struggled with the older woman.   
  
"Yuna! Use your dress-sphere!" Paine told her.  
  
"You sure?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Just do it!" Paine shouted.  
  
As Yuna began to change dress-spheres, Leblanc had finally pinned Rikku and began to hit her several times with her fan. Leblanc quickly got to her feet and prepared to chant another thunder spell to finish the blonde off.   
  
"Darkness Dance!" a musical voice sang.  
  
Leblanc's world soon became pitch black. Leblanc looked around frantically. She could hardly see a thing. She became scared and paranoid at the same time and she tried her best to make out her surroundings. Suddenly she was struck in the gut with an elbow, then slashed in the thigh with a sharp blade. Leblanc grunted in pain with each blow inflicted upon her by forces that were invisible to her. The only way she was able to defend herself with was spells. After a while casting spells and being attacked by an invisible force, the Darkness faded and the world blinded her as her retinas adjusted to the change in light. Before Leblanc could make a single move she was blindsided by the butt of a sword in the temple and fell to the ground in a heap. Leblanc slowly sat up and looked at herself, she was roughly beaten and her dress was tattered and torn. The ground around her was stained with her own blood. She had lost. She had complete underestimated those three. And because of that, she had been defeated.   
  
"Are you ready to talk now, or should we kick your butt one more time?" Rikku asked cockily.  
  
Leblanc slowly rose to her feet, dusted herself off and reached into her sleeve. She pulled out a small bag of flash powder and threw it hard to the ground. The impact caused the powder to create a blinding light, which distracted the Gullwings from making another move. During the flash Leblanc grabbed her two colleagues by the arms and forced them into a run. Without question they followed in her retreat.   
  
"I-I won't let you off so easily next time!" Leblanc shouted back cockily as she and her two henchmen disappeared from sight.  
  
"Get back here!" Leblanc heard one of them call after her.  
  
Leblanc kept running until her and her two colleagues made it to the Mi'hen Highroad. Leblanc collapsed to her knees and breathed heavily.  
  
"Boss!" The two of them shouted in concern as they ran to her side.  
  
They slowly helped her to her feet and looked her over for any bad injuries.   
  
"Boss, are you alright?" Ormi asked.  
  
Leblanc coughed a bit, "I'm okay, love."  
  
"You took quite the beating." Logos told her, "Does anything hurt?"  
  
"I said I'm okay!" Leblanc told them and tore away from their grasp and turned away from them.   
  
"We were only concerned…" Ormi said quietly.  
  
Leblanc smiled slightly. They were very sweet to be concerned, but they didn't always have to be.  
  
"Thank you." Leblanc told them without facing them.  
  
Logos and Ormi were surprised by this sudden gratitude and smiled. Leblanc turned around and smiled as well.   
  
She then heaved a sigh, "Well, we've had our fun for today. Let's go home."   
  
She turned away from them and began to limp down the dirt road, followed closely by Logos and Ormi and watched the sky blend into a wave of color as the sunset in the west. The mixture of pink, orange purple and yellow reflected upon them with a ray of hope silently telling them good fortune would one day come their way.  
  
-------------------------------------To be continued-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
GB666: Another chapter done! Wow so violent. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be even better! 5 more reviews and I'll post the next chapter! So REVIEW! ^.^ …please? 


	7. Chp 4: Race to the Top

No Love Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2 nor the characters or the story line. I just write fanfiction.  
  
**Ormi's Point Of View**   
  
  
  
'Well it's about time we made it back.' I thought with a sigh, 'My feet are killing me!'  
  
We's walked all the way back to Guadosalam from the Mi'hen highroad. The crowds of sphere hunters had luckily retired for the night when we arrived, I could see the boss was pretty pleased with that. She doesn't like to be seen so vulnerable-like, ya know? For the past few miles, Logos and I took turns carrying her. She was pretty tired by the time we reached Moonflow. She would stumble from time to time or almost walk into things. We's had to force her to be carried too. Heh, I have the bruises to prove it. At the moment, it is Logos's turn to carry her. I dunno if it's just me, but I could have sworn Logos enjoyed carrying her. I'm kinda leanin' towards it not being just me. I couldn't help but smirk at the annoyed pout the boss had on her face for the past five hours. She inclined her chin and tilted her head to the side.  
  
"We are almost there, love. You can put me down now." She said through clenched teeth.   
  
"You sure yous can walk, boss?" I asked with concern.  
  
"Of course I can!" She glared, "Now put me down!"  
  
"As you wish, boss." Logos said as he placed her gently on the ground.  
  
We both watched as the boss dusted herself off and straightened her dress. She turned away and began to walk. But after two steps she fell to the ground with a cry. I gasped and ran to her side and Logos did the same. We both knelt down on either side of her.  
  
"Boss! What's the matter!?" I exclaimed.  
  
"I-I'm okay, loves." she groaned.  
  
"I highly doubt it, boss. No one collapses like that after being carried for five hours." Logos told her.  
  
'He's right. She should have rested long enough to not be tired right now! …I'm startin' to think she ain't tired…' I sighed.  
  
"Take off your boots." Logos told her.  
  
'WHAT!? What does he think he's doin'!?' I gave him a deadly glare that told him this was no time for such things.  
  
Logos saw this, "Relax, Ormi, I am merely checking for injuries." He told me.  
  
I relaxed. 'He really had me going for a while' I heaved a sigh.  
  
"There is no need to check for injuries! I'm fine!" the boss spat as Logos began to remove one of her boots.  
  
"Is that so?" Logos raised an eyebrow, "Then pray tell, boss, are these bruises that are formed around your ankle? I don't believe they were here before."  
  
I leaned over to see a large blackish-purplish bruise around her dainty ankle. I grimaced at the sight of it. I studied their faces.   
  
'She seemed angry and yet somewhat ashamed, and Logos seems quite concerned, yet dead serious. She sure hates being on the receiving end of pity and sympathy. I dunno why but she doesn't. I don't understand why she can't see that Logos and I worry about her. Heck, like I said this mornin', we'd fall apart without her.' I sighed again.  
  
"Boss, yous haven't been walkin' around on with this knowin' it was there, right?" I asked.  
  
"…" She bowed her head and didn't respond.  
  
"Boss, you must take better care of yourself!" Logos told her sternly.  
  
The boss just seemed uninterested and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Boss!"  
  
The three of us looked up to see a small group of four Fem-goons run up to us. They knelt before the boss.  
  
"Boss are you okay?" asked one.  
  
"What happened?!" asked the second fem-goon.  
  
"I'm fine, really, loves." Leblanc told them.  
  
"Here, we'll get you inside and get you to rest." Said another.  
  
"Come on! Let's get her inside!" said the forth as put the boss's arm around her shoulder and another fem-goon did the same with the bosses other arm.  
  
The two of them helped her two her feet and began to walk her inside. The other two stayed behind and turned to Logos and I. They both glared through the veils that covered their faces… or at least I think they were.  
  
"How could you two let this happen!?" One of them snapped.  
  
"Excuse me?" Logos sneered and folded his arms as he stood up.  
  
"Yeah! You two are supposed to be her seconds in command! How could you let this happen to the boss?!" The other said angrily.   
  
"You let her walk on that thing with out treating it! What kind of bodyguards are you!?" the first spat.  
  
"Hey! We's didn't even find out about it until now!" I protested and stood up.  
  
"That is right! She refused to inform us about her injury, and we stayed with her every minute of the way back here! Unlike you, who were one of the many after being defeated ran straight back without thinking that the boss might need back up!" Logos said in our defense.  
  
'Way to tell 'em buddy! Those dames have been put in their place!' I smiled.  
  
"Humph! We don't need to take this! Come on, Hanna, we've got better things to do than argue with these losers." One of them mocked as she turned away and headed for the chateau.  
  
"Hmph!" The other made a mocking gesture and followed the other.  
  
I shook my head, "Damn rookies, they think they walk the walk and talk the talk, but they're just blowin' off hot air, right buddy?" I turned my head to see Logos shrug.  
  
"They are quite the nuisance, and quite cocky, but they will mature sooner or later. Hopefully that is." Logos sighed as he began to walk towards the chateau.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and turned his head back to me.  
  
"And yes, don't call me your 'buddy'." Logos sneered.  
  
"Whatever." I sighed and began to follow him into the chateau.  
  
'Jeez. He's so touchy. 'Wonder what his problem is…' I thought with a sighed as I shut the Chateau door behind me.  
  
~~Leblanc's Point of View~~   
  
I lay in bed staring at the ceiling of my canopy bed. The girls had wrapped my ankle and left the room for the moment. I weakly placed my arm over my face, shielding my eyes. The light stung my eyes.  
  
'I just want to sleep…' I moaned in my head, 'Someone turn that damn light off!'  
  
"Ugh…" I groaned aloud as I rolled over on to my side.  
  
I looked across the room to the statue of my Noojie-Woojie in the glass case. I sighed and stared at it lovingly.  
  
'Oh Noojie…' I sigh in my head, '…failed you today… I've shown weakness, love. How will my men see me now? They need a strong leader… It was inexcusable. I must try to be the good leader you desire me to be, I will become everything you wanted me to be…'   
  
I slowly crawled out of bed and placed my feet on the ground. I winced in pain. My ankle hurt like hell. I limped toward the statue. I pressed myself against the cold glass. I winced again. My bruises ached and my ankle throbbed.   
  
'Damn those Dullwings!' I cursed in my mind, 'My perfect body has been beaten and bruised. How dare they humiliate me like this! They shall pay soon enough! I swear it! I swear it to my soul! I swear to you, my beloved…' I began to feel my legs trembling.   
  
They are exhausted, as is the rest of my body. I could feel myself slipping to the ground, to my knees.  
  
"Oh, Noojie… How long must we be apart…?" I asked the lifeless bronze statue softly.   
  
I began to wish for his comfort… like he used to show me…  
  
--Logos's Point Of View--  
  
'I can't go in.' I released my hand from the knob, 'But… I should at least check on her. It is my duty as her second in command.'  
  
I grasped the knob in my hand once more, then… I slowly let go once more. I had been outside her door for at least twenty minutes now, arguing with myself whether I should see her or not. The last thing I wanted was to upset her.   
  
'She might not necessarily enjoy my presence… but then again, she might be expecting it.' I sighed, 'Why must women be so complex? Infatuation with women is basically like Russian Roulette. A deadly gamble. You take the chance, and you're either safe, or you get blown away.'  
  
I crossed my arms and closed my eyes and continued to contemplate.   
  
'For all I know, she might not even be decent…' Suddenly a smirk played upon my lips, '…then again, all the better.'  
  
I grasped the doorknob firmly in my hand and turned it, opening the door. I poked my head inside.  
  
"Boss?" I heard no answer.  
  
I stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind me. I entered the room and stopped dead short at the sight before me. There she lay… The boss was fast asleep, leaning against the glass case that the eerie statue of the Youth League leader stood within.   
  
'She looks angelic and so peaceful.' I smiled to myself, 'She is but a thing of beauty, left untouched by the raging ugliness of harsh reality.'  
  
I took a few steps closer and knelt beside her. I brushed the bangs that hid her face.   
  
'She looks so shy and lovely in dream. It's hard to believe such a visage of innocence could be so blunt, bossy, demanding and strict.' I chuckled quietly as I scooped her up in my arms.  
  
She felt so warm, and the scent of her perfume was heavenly. I let out a sigh as I carried her toward her bed and lay her down gently. I smiled and gazed upon her. I found myself wanting to caress her cheek, but I suddenly smacked myself mentally.  
  
'This is very unprofessional! I know of the fact that she could never possible feel the same way and might feel threatened by my boyish infatuation.' I sighed and turned away from her.  
  
I found myself facing the bronze statue of Meyvan. Its bronze eyes stared almost coldly into my own. I glared at the statue as I walked up to it, merely a few inches from the glass casing.  
  
"You do not deserve her devotion." I spat at the lifeless statue.  
  
I then turned on my heel and left the room without another thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun rose and pierced the darkness, spreading waves of color through out the sky. Leblanc exited her room at a healthy stride. Her ankle felt much better thanks to her Fem-goons white magic. Leblanc walked toward the railing looked down at the floor below. There stood Ormi and Logos at attention. Leblanc smiled warmly as descended the stairs. She couldn't help it, she still wasn't used to how their eyes followed her every move.   
  
"Good morning, boys." She greeted as she slowly approached them.  
  
"Good morning, boss." They answered in unison, still in attention.  
  
"I want a goon status report." She said as she paced back and forth in front of them.  
  
"We have a count of zilch deaths, fifteen injuries and five of them that are still in da infirmary, boss." Ormi told her.  
  
"I see. Tell the Dr.Goons that I want all five of those in the infirmary to be especially taken care of and brought to tip-top shape by the end of next week." Leblanc told him, "And until then, those with injuries may have the rest of the week off of duty."  
  
"Right, boss." Ormi nodded.  
  
"I want a sphere wave analysis." Leblanc began to wave her fan as she continued to pace.  
  
"One of the Goons spotted some sphere waves coming from the ruins above Mt. Gagazet." Logos told her.  
  
Leblanc stopped her pacing, "I see. All right, loves. We'll take five goon squadrons and leave immediately." She told them.  
  
"Boss…" the two of them looked to her ankle.  
  
"It's fine. Now gather up the goons and we'll leave. NOW!" Leblanc ordered.  
  
"Yes, boss." The two of them nodded and left without another word.  
  
Leblanc heaved a sigh and waved her fan quickly.  
  
Leblanc lead the way up the mountain at a steady pace. Her hands were numb as the cold wind seeped through her gloves. 'What a time to wear this dress.' She growled in her mind. She looked down bellow to see that Logos and Ormi were following close behind, with the goons behind them. She looked up to see that they were close to the ruins, but it was still a long way to go. As Leblanc contemplated this, suddenly a cold gust of wind blew up the skirt of her dress. Logos looked up just in time to see the sight with a grin on his face. Leblanc franticly tried to keep her skirt down with one hand and the other still grasping the cliff. She looked down to find Logos and Ormi both smiling.  
  
"What are YOU looking at!?" Leblanc snapped.  
  
"Uh… nothing, boss, nothing at all." Logos turned his head to the side, trying his best not to smile.  
  
"Yeah, nothin' at all, boss." Ormi covered his eyes with one hand.  
  
  
  
Leblanc gave them a long hard glare then continued to climb. Ormi and Logos gave each other a smirk and continued to follow her up the face of the cliff. After a while of scraped knees and numb hands, they finally made it to a ledge. Leblanc pulled herself onto the ledge and heavy a sigh as she sat down on the hard ground. She looked up to see Ormi and Logos climb onto the ledge and joined her on the ground as many goons did the same.  
  
"We'll rest here for now." Leblanc told them, "But only for a short while."  
  
The goons nodded and began to chat amongst themselves. Logos and Ormi watched their breath ascend to the sky in the cold atmosphere, reminding them of drakes. They both agreed that the scenery was exquisite from up there. They could see all over Spira. The two of them heard a shudder. They both turned to see their boss rubbing her arms and shivering from the cold. The two of them couldn't help but smile. They moved over to either side of her and each placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Hey, boss," Ormi caught her attention, "are you cold?"  
  
"Would you like one of our coats? You are not necessarily dress for such weather." Logos smirked.  
  
Leblanc smiled, "Thank you, but I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? You're shakin' like a Flan Palido!" Ormi smiled.  
  
Leblanc laughed cheerfully, as well did her two companions. She gave them a smile then stood. Her serious expression soon returned and the laughter stopped.  
  
"I think we've had enough rest for now, loves. Let's keep going." Leblanc told them.  
  
"Hey, boss! Look!" A goon shouted and pointed upward.  
  
Logos and Ormi rose to their feet and stood up on either side of Leblanc. The three of look up to see their familiar figures jumping across the rocks above. The three of them recognized their most "interesting" outfits.   
  
"The Gullwings!" Ormi exclaimed.  
  
"Ugh, not them again." Logos sneered up at them.  
  
A smiled played on Leblanc's lips.  
  
"Perfect." She smirked.  
  
"What's that?!" Ormi looked surprised at her.  
  
"Boss, are you feel quite alright?" Logos asked, wondering if the cold got to her head.  
  
"This is perfect." She repeated, "Instead of making the effort to find the sphere on our own, why not let the Dullwings lead us right to it?"  
  
"Genius, boss!" Ormi smiled.  
  
"We'll jump them before they can have their little grubby hands on it!" Logos smirked.  
  
"Exactly." Leblanc smiled, then turned to the goons, "I want three squadrons spread out through the area, to slow them down! And I want the other two squads to move ahead! Got it?"  
  
"Yes, boss!" The goons said in unison and jumped out of sight.  
  
Leblanc then turned back to Logos and Ormi, "Now, let's hurry, loves, before we lose sight of them!"   
  
Leblanc ran towards the cliff face and began to climb up it with great speed. Logos and Ormi exchanged looks and followed her, shouting for her to wait up for them. But she ignored them and focused on catching up with the Gullwings. Her hands were becoming awfully sore from the climbing. Perhaps they should have rested a bit longer. Leblanc felt the weather change as she got higher, she was now in the sunlight, and the cold wind were replaced with warm rays of sun. Leblanc was about to make it to the top when suddenly, her foot slipped.   
  
"Uh!" She cried out as she quickly braced herself against the granite face.  
  
Leblanc quickly regained her footing and was about to pull herself over the ledge when suddenly…  
  
"Who's there?" a voice demanded.  
  
Busted. Leblanc rolled her eyes and pulled herself over the ledge. She stood up and dusted herself off then walked hotly towards the Gullwings who were somewhat surprised to see her.  
  
"Er, Leblanc. Remember that name well, loves!" Leblanc placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ah, the thief." Yuna placed a finger on her chin.  
  
Leblanc was offended. She was no thief! She quickly regained her composure and spoke calmly.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Leblanc folded her arms, "Ugh! That's what I hate about amateurs…"  
  
"Maybe she will go away if we ignore her." Rikku giggled.  
  
Leblanc fumed, "You! I heard that! Just as I was saying: amateurs! They have no concept of what it takes to be a true sphere hunter." Leblanc mocked.  
  
"Amateurs?" Paine folded her arms, "Weren't you following us?"  
  
Leblanc's face blushed furiously, but then shook it off, and responded coolly, "Following? A mere coincidence."   
  
Suddenly Logos and Ormi appeared walked up and stood on either side of Leblanc.  
  
"Yous was right, boss, as always." Ormi said striking a pose.  
  
"Indeed, following them has paid off splendidly." Logos added twirling his revolvers.  
  
Leblanc shot them both a death glare. The Gullwings burst into giggles as Leblanc blushed furiously and knitted her brows.   
  
Leblanc pointed her fan at them and glared, "Laugh while you can!"  
  
The Gullwings immediately stopped giggling as Yuna was knocked from a swift smack to the face by Leblanc's fan. Yuna looked up in shock. Rikku and Paine drew their weapons.  
  
"How dare you hit Yunie!" Rikku scolded as she charged Leblanc.   
  
Before Rikku could hit her, Ormi stepped in the way and she ran straight into his shield. Rikku paced around dizzily for a few steps then fell to the ground. Meanwhile Paine was running around, swiftly dodging bullets. She kept running until she found an opening and rush at Logos. He quickly saw this and rapid squeezed the triggers of his revolvers with lightning speed. Paine twirled her sword blocking each bullet as she charged forward. Once the barrage of bullets ceased she made a swipe at him with her sword, but he only jumped back and countered the attack with a bullet fired into her arm. Paine shouted in agony as she held her bleeding arm. Logos smirked and aimed one of his revolvers at her head. He was about to pull the trigger when suddenly a searing pain took over his hand as he dropped the gun. He turned with a hiss to see Yuna pointing her gun at him. She approached him slowly and Paine did the same, ignoring the agonizing pain in her arm. Logos stood there and slowly began to raise his hands to the sky, but as luck would have it, the sky rumbled and the two girls were struck by lightning and fell to the ground. Logos looked to see Leblanc all beat up, and breathing heavily. She approached Logos and handed him in revolver. Logos began to open his mouth when he was struck across the face with her fan.  
  
"Get your act together!" She shouted and snapped her fingers, then chanted, "Love tap!"  
  
Logos began to feel a relief of his injuries and his speed increased. Logos smiled at her and rubbed his cheek. She smirked and turned away from him beginning to chant again. Logos ran over to assist Ormi who was still struggling with the stubborn Albhed youth. Yuna and Paine rose to their feet groggily then spotted Leblanc about to cast Thunder again. The two of them exchanged glances and began to retreat towards Rikku, who was struggling with the two men attacking her at once. Before they could make it to their friend, the three of them were hit with an electric jolt and fell to the ground. The three Syndicate Leaders crowded around the fallen Gullwings.   
  
"Ha! They never stood a chance! Let's finish them off, boys!" Leblanc smirked.  
  
"Our pleasure, boss." Ormi laughed.  
  
"Foolish girl will pay for our past humiliation!" Logos sneered at YRP.  
  
Before they could finish the three girls off, Paine suddenly spun her leg and tripped Logos, causing him to knock into Ormi and they both fell to the ground. Paine gripped her sword and began to approach Leblanc. Leblanc paced backward. Paine swung her sword only to have it blocked by Leblanc's fan. Paine gave a shocked look, then withdrew and began to swing it at the Magenta clad woman repeatedly. Leblanc dodged and blocked as best she could. Paine held her sword by the ends and thrusted the flat-side forward and knocked Leblanc to the ground. Leblanc let out a yelp as she hit the ground.   
  
"Boss!" Ormi and Logos exclaimed as they quickly rose to their feet.   
  
They were about to rush to their boss's aid when the two other Gullwings blocked their way. Logos snared and quickly pulled the hammer and fired his revolvers past Yuna's head and knocked the sword out of Paine's hands. Logos didn't have time to celebrate for just a few seconds later he received a roundhouse to the head and fell to the ground. Yuna and Rikku then turned to Ormi but before they could attack a large gust of wind knocked them off their feet and they feel to the ground as well. Ormi let out a laugh and began to spin around on one foot. Meanwhile Leblanc had backed Paine up to where Yuna and Rikku stood up holding their aching heads. Leblanc then jumped out of the way as Ormi let his shield go flying out of his hands and knock all three of the girls down at once. Rikku was the first to get up as and ran around Leblanc in a circle. The young Albhed was too fast for Leblanc to hit and she soon became dizzy. Suddenly a searing pain exploded in Leblanc side and she fell to the ground in pain and let out a cry of agony. The High Summoner had shot her in the ribs. Ormi soon found himself surrounded by the three young Gullwings. Before he knew it he blacked out from a heck of a lot of pain.   
  
Leblanc weakly rose to her feet and breathed a few words and glittering lights surrounded the three syndicate members. The sparkles soon faded as the stood up, fully healed of wounds. The Gullwings turned to them. Perhaps the fight wasn't over yet.  
  
Leblanc placed her hands on her hips as Logos and Ormi stood behind her, "Hmph! And this is the thanks I get for going easy on you."  
  
The Gullwings knotted their brows. Leblanc merely smirked and pulled a smoke bomb from her sleeve and tossed it onto the ground causing the three syndicate members to disappear in a smoke screen, leaving the three Gullwings coughing and hacking.   
  
"H-Hey!" Yuna managed to shout over the smoke.  
  
"Who does she think she is?" Rikku coughed.  
  
"She's getting hurt." Paine snarled and continued to cough.   
  
Meanwhile the three syndicate members managed to find their way out of the smoke screen and ran across the ruins.   
  
"This way boys!" Leblanc called back to her colleagues as she scrambled up a fall pillar to a higher platform and jumped across to reach a door.   
  
Logos and Ormi followed closely as they entered the door. Leblanc suddenly stopped which, because they were following so close caused the two older men to bump into her and collapse to the ground.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Leblanc shouted, pounding her fists on Ormi who had fallen over her chest.  
  
"Sorry, boss." Ormi said.  
  
He stood up to reveal Logos who was lying across her lap who was gasping for air.   
  
"Dear Lord, Ormi! You need to get air pockets for that body mass of yours!" Logos shouted between breaths.  
  
"Yous callin' me fat!?" Ormi snarled.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Ahem!" Leblanc interrupted him with a glare.  
  
Logos soon realized his position and slowly got up with an embarrassed look on his face and held out a hand to his boss. Leblanc took his hand and pulled herself to her feet and brushed herself off.   
  
"Now, as I was saying before I was crushed by my OWN men. Logos you stay here and delay the Dullwings with a squadron of goons. Then, love, catch up to us as soon as possible." Leblanc told him.  
  
"Yes boss." Logos nodded with a slight blush still in his cheeks.   
  
Leblanc then turned to the shadows.  
  
"Squadron Alpha! Assemble!" She ordered.  
  
A pair of goons and two Recoils emerged from the shadows and stood at attention before the three syndicate leaders.   
  
"You will accompany Logos in delaying the Gullwings, if you are defeated, which you best hope you are not, return straight to the chateau!" Leblanc told them.  
  
"Yes, boss." The goons said in unison while the Recoils merely hissed.   
  
"Excellent, see you soon, love." Leblanc raised a dainty hand in a gesture of goodbye then her and Ormi disappeared into the darkness of the ruins.   
  
Logos stared after her then turned to the squadron.   
  
"You! Hide in the shadows until I give the signal of attack!" Logos ordered the squadron.  
  
The squadron nodded and hid in the shadows. Logos hid behind the doorframe and readied his revolvers. He listened carefully. Suddenly he heard the approach of footsteps and jumped out into the daylight, standing in the way of the Gullwings. The three young women stared up at him in shock.   
  
Logos sneered and crossed his arms, "You look a tad flushed. Why not stop to catch your breath?" he said sinisterly.   
  
The Gullwings were taken by surprise as the goons and recoils ambushed them. Logos gazed mercilessly upon them as the three girls as they began to struggle with the goons, and the younger blonde cowered from the recoils. Logos remained with an emotionless expression upon his face as he slipped into the shadows and began to sprint after his fellow colleague and boss.   
  
"Ugh. Where is he?" Leblanc huffed impatiently as she leaned against the ruins wall and stared into the shadows.  
  
"I dunno, boss." Ormi sighed and folded his arms.  
  
They listened closely, but only the whistling of wind through the catacomb hallways reached their ears.  
  
"Ormi?" Leblanc broke the silence.  
  
"Yes, boss?" Ormi turned to her, with full attention.  
  
"Have you noticed…" Leblanc began.  
  
"Notice what, boss?" Ormi asked.  
  
"…Never mind, it's nothing." Leblanc sighed.  
  
"Boss…" Ormi looked at her in concern.  
  
Leblanc seemed more in thought than usual. Something seemed to be on her mind, and it was troubling her deeply. Ormi heaved a sigh and looked at her in worry. He silently wished she was more open to him and Logos.   
  
"Distraction accomplished, boss."  
  
Ormi looked up to see Logos who was reporting to the boss.  
  
"Excellent, let's continue." Leblanc nodded as she pushed herself off the wall and sprinted down the hall.  
  
Logos looked at Ormi in a silent gesture for him to stop is thinking and follow the boss. Ormi nodded and the two of them ran after their boss. They followed her down the darkened hallways, scrambled up platforms and jumped across gaps. They finally caught up to her as she was catching her breath. Logos knelt on one knee and Ormi sat down on the cold ground as Leblanc was pacing slowly in a circle.   
  
"Boss…" Ormi huffed, "Should wes continue?"  
  
"Just a little whi-" Leblanc stopped in mid sentence and froze.  
  
  
  
Logos and Ormi looked up to see her face had flushed a pale white and her eyes wide.   
  
"What is it, boss?" Logos asked.  
  
Then suddenly they looked up to see a drop of water tumble down from the ceiling and land on the boss's exposed skin. Leblanc bit her bottom lip then let out a cry of discomfort.  
  
"Uhn, you know I hate the damp!" Leblanc cried and raised her clenched fists to her face.  
  
"Sorry, boss." Ormi and Logos said in unison.  
  
  
  
Logos took off his coat and both him and Ormi held it over her head. Leblanc gave them a faint smile. They smiled back with a nod. The three of them continued down through the catacombs. They finally reached the end and found themselves in the daylight once more. The three of them shaded their eyes. Being in the dim tunnels made the afternoon light hurt their eyes. Suddenly the sounds of footsteps echoed from the exit.   
  
"It seems the Gullwings managed to catch up." Logos said aloud as he slipped his coat on.   
  
"It seems so, loves." Leblanc crossed her arms.  
  
"I'll distract 'em, boss!" Ormi offered.  
  
"My thoughts exactly… Squadron Gamma! Assemble!" She ordered.  
  
  
  
Out of no where, as it seemed, a She-goon jump down from above and three Recoils slithered out of the shadows.   
  
"Accompany Ormi in distracting the Gullwings." She told them.  
  
"Right boss!" The she-goon bowed.  
  
"Good. Logos, love, come with me." Leblanc gestured the taller man to follow and the two of them ran out of sight.  
  
"Alright you lot! Follow me!" Ormi ordered and ran toward the other end of the walk and hid behind a wall with the she-goon and the three Recoils.  
  
Ormi listened closely.  
  
"Hurry guys! We've almost got 'em!"  
  
"Rikku! Wait up!"  
  
Ormi smirked and jumped from his hiding spot in front of the young girls. The three of them let out surprised gasps then glared at the hefty man.   
  
"Let's show the ladies a nice, warm welcome." Ormi laughed as the she-goon and the recoils charged the Gullwings.   
  
Ormi wasted no time and sprinted in the opposite direction to catch up with his colleague and boss. Found them up top a pillar looking down at him. He smiled at them and climbed up to meet them.   
  
"Distraction complete, boss." Ormi smiled.  
  
"Good. We're almost there, boys. Let's keep moving." Leblanc told them.  
  
"Yes, boss." Her two colleagues nodded.  
  
The three of them began to climb up the side of the ruins. It took them several minutes of sweaty work, until they made it to a ledge close to the top. Leblanc pulled herself over the edge and stood up brushing the dirt off her dress. A grunt came from behind her as she turned to see Logos had just hoisted himself up onto the ledge and stood beside her. He gave her one of his rare smiles, which she returned with a faint, tired, half smile. Their silence was broken by a series of grunts from below. They looked down to see Ormi was having trouble pulling himself up.  
  
"Do you need help, love?" Leblanc asked.  
  
"N…No, boss. I'm… urg… okay." Ormi struggled.  
  
They continued to watch Ormi struggle. Suddenly, Ormi's grip had slipped. Ormi panicked and grabbed for the nearest thing he could find. He grabbed Logos's leg and began to fall. Logos let out a yelp and was taken down with Ormi. Logos quickly grabbed for Leblanc's ankle and dragged her down as well. They all let out a "WHOA!" Leblanc quickly grabbed onto the ledge and held on tight. Her heat was beating a so fast, and her breath quickened. She was completely frightened by the situation. When she was calm, she swallowed hard and look down at their situation. Leblanc had one hand firmly gripping the ledge, Logos and one hand wrapped tightly around her ankle and Ormi had his legs around Logos's waist and was hanging upside down. Just peachy. Meanwhile Logos was looking down, trying not to panic. He raised his head to find something he did not expect. A "glory", in his words, of pink and white. Logos's face blushed completely as above, in his view, were Leblanc's finely shaped legs and her silk panties. Logos felt a heat rise in his face and his nose began to bleed. He couldn't tell if it was from the sight above him, or from the altitude. Leblanc suddenly saw this and her face blushed a deep red.   
  
"Would – Would you stop staring!" Leblanc shouted to him as she tried to block his view.  
  
"D-Do I have to?" Logos stuttered, trying to move the dress away to get a better view.   
  
Suddenly they heard a giggling noise from above. The three Syndicate leaders looked up to see YRP making their way to the top. Leblanc steamed and looked back down to her colleagues.  
  
"ORMI! Try to pull yourself upright and climb up us like a latter to the ledge." Leblanc ordered.  
  
"Yes, boss!" Ormi shouted back as he did what he was told.   
  
When he finally made it to the ledge he looked over the side.  
  
"Now what?" he asked.  
  
"Logos! Stop staring and climb up!" Leblanc ordered the taller male.  
  
"Y-Yes boss!" Logos stuttered and climbed his way up.  
  
When he made it up to the ledge Logos and Ormi grabbed Leblanc's hands and pulled her up. Leblanc swayed from side to side and held her head. The sudden rush made her dizzy. She quickly shook it off.   
  
"Quick! They're already ahead of us!" Leblanc told them and began to climb the ruins once more.  
  
Logos and Ormi followed and began to climb with great endurance. They hoisted themselves over the edge and ran across the platform, and ignored the giant dead crab creature. But just when they reached the door…  
  
"Found it!"  
  
Leblanc tripped and fell to the ground.   
  
"Boss!" Logos and Ormi ran up to her and helped her to her feet.  
  
  
  
Without another word, Leblanc torn away from their grip, heaved a sigh and limped into the sphere room, with Logos and Ormi close behind. Inside the Gullwings were standing around a pedestal that held a orange colored sphere. Leblanc studied the sphere with her eyes. It gave off a weak glow and shined a bit dimly. Leblanc smirked.  
  
"It's obvious to the trained eye." Leblanc mocked, "That sphere's just a dud. Perfect for the Dullwings."  
  
The Gullwings gave her a look that said that they didn't believe her. Leblanc gave them a cocky look and turned on her heel to leave.   
  
"Ha! Youth wins again." Rikku mocked as they left the sphere room.  
  
Logos and Ormi ran up to either side of Leblanc.  
  
"Boss, are you sure it was wise to let them have that sphere?" Logos asked.  
  
"Yeah, what if it's got somethin' important on it?" Ormi asked.  
  
"It doesn't." Leblanc told them.   
  
"What?!" Logos exclaimed.  
  
"How do yous know, boss?" Ormi asked.  
  
"After two years of sphere hunting, you get a knack for tell which spheres are worth taking and which are duds. That one was just junk." Leblanc told them.  
  
"Fascinating." Logos mused.   
  
"Now, let's get back to the chateau, I'm sure there are other spheres we can find." Leblanc told them and made sure she was the first to climb down.  
  
-------------------------------------To be continued-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
GB666: Another chapter done! Tee hee. This one took a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be even better! 5 more reviews and I'll post the next chapter! So REVIEW! ^.^ …please? 


End file.
